We Walk the Blue Hour
by WeasleyBee
Summary: Bella Swan is coerced into moving to Forks, Washington after her divorced parents believe she has gone off the deep end. The truth is that Bella keeps a painful secret from the world. She meets the mysterious Edward Cullen who also harbors a dark past...
1. Fresh Starts

Chapter One: Fresh Starts

There was no use to the blaring ring of the alarm clock. I was already wide awake - didn't sleep a wink at all last night. Maybe it was the caffeinated drinks I consumed the night before to give me energy to unpack and settle all of my belongings, but I inherently knew it was the prospect of starting my junior year at a new school that kept me awake. My curtains were drawn back, but that didn't matter it was still dark and gloomy outside. Forks, Washington always was. I stretched my hand across to my bedside table cutting off what reminded me of my day ahead.

I sluggishly pulled myself out of bed, and when I peaked out my window, I saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the drive way. Thinking back to yesterday's reunion I felt embarrassed at how awkward it was. He was my father yet he was practically a complete stranger to me. Forgetting the fact that Renee had divorced him for a reason, he really was a nice guy. A couple of people from the neighborhood stopped by yesterday afternoon, and just from that I could tell he was well-liked and respected in Forks; that and the fact that he was responsible for giving me my very first car. The beaten-up Chevy parked humbly on the drive way was all mine because of Charlie, and for that I had to be thankful.

After a light breakfast of egg and toast, I hopped into a hot shower in hopes that it would touch up my probably haggard appearance from lack of sleep. With a bathrobe around my dripping wet body, I wiped away the hot steam off the mirror. It wasn't as bad as I thought. I looked like my normal self, tired and pale – someone who hasn't had a good night's sleep in months. A small glimmer of hope arose in me then as Renee's departing words came to mind.

"Think of this as a fresh new start" Renee, with a forced hopeful visage that told me she was really just praying and crossing her fingers that it would be. I hated myself when I saw tears welling in her eyes. I had given her hell for the past couple of months before I left Phoenix, and moving away was the last resort. She's only trying to be a good mother, I reminded myself. Maybe if I lived somewhere else, I could somehow erase what had happened… Then, I found myself lifting slightly the right sleeve of my bathrobe. At the small glimpse of purple and blue skin, I immediately pulled it back. _No_, I said out loud. I have to try; I'm going to try for Renee. Maybe even for Charlie. My face was distorted by the steamy residue left on the mirror, but I forced myself to smile. The biggest smile I could muster without my face and lips hurting.

I drove with my windows down despite the tiny pellets of rain starting to pour into the Chevy's interior. It was nice to breath in the fresh air of a new town, a new start. As I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School, the nerves I thought were sequestered heightened dramatically. There they were - the student body of Forks High School. There weren't many of them in actuality, but the way they hoarded together like herds of animals made them seem so much larger. Nearly every space was occupied except for one. I was sandwiched between an average-looking Toyota Camry and a silver Volvo. It was embarrassing having my less than spectacular Chevy on display next to the glistening exterior of the Volvo, the black sheep of the entire lot of anticlimactic cars. Before I could decide to abandon parking all together a distinctive ring sounded, and the herd of teenagers flowed in a current, into their separate tributaries.

I walked with urgency in my step. I knew I was already late, but I was relieved to see that a scatter of students still lagged behind in the hallways. Some of them stared at me which I probably shouldn't have been caught off guard by. I responded with a small smile, but hurried away not really looking at their responses. I wanted to avoid making the 

typical new student entrance. Those were awkward and often called for an explanation and a follow up questionnaire. _What was your town like? Do you like Forks better? _Then I would either find a seat in the back and melt into obscurity for the rest of the semester if they didn't like me or I would be paired up with the most friendly (fake) group of girls who would dump me once they found out we had nothing in common. Either way, I would lose.

I had English first block. Followed by gym, biology, and the only class I hung on to as my one hope, Advanced Art. I had been scheduled into it when Charlie told my guidance counselor, Mrs. Carr that I was a "gifted artist" – I knew he had gotten this bit of information from Renee, but I was horrified when he pulled out a sheet of paper, obviously ripped from one of my sketchbooks and showed it to Mrs. Carr as evidential proof. I glowered at Charlie then, who only looked back at me with an apologetic face. Mrs. Carr stared at the sketch, unsure really what to make of it. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised, what I had drawn was difficult to look at let alone appreciate. It was a portrait of a monster, a portrait of me. But she didn't know that, no one did and I was glad for it. A moment passed, Mrs. Carr looked at my direction and nodded sweetly."Advanced Art it is," she chirped brightly ready to take the meeting to a different direction as she handed me back the rendering.

I didn't have much trouble finding my class. The departments were nicely organized, and I already had gotten a small tour from Mrs. Carr after she assigned me my classes. Before walking into Room 133, I heard a muffle of voices dull as a woman's piercing voice ordered everyone to settle down. They were waiting for me. I took a huge gulp of air then walked through the wood-framed door the linoleum floor squeaked with my heavy step. I tried to be subtle by making my walk lighter so that maybe I would go unnoticed. But the late bell rang just as I entered further drawing attention to me, the new kid.

The fluorescent lights beamed down on me and I stared at the mass of curious eyes. One particular pair coming from the back of the room glowed, and I diverted my attention towards them. They belonged to a bronze-haired boy, and I was terrified to see that he reciprocated my stare. His eyes were dark as ebony and stood out against the pallor of his skin. They pierced me with such an intensity that I honestly believed he could hear everything I was thinking. _What a beautiful face_ was what immediately crossed the planes of my mind, because it really was so beautiful. At first glance, I processed a boyish face – beautifully and delicately crafted for sure, but once my gaze leveled the chiseled, architectural features set in: the angular jaw, lifted chin, aristocratic nose, eyes that framed a maturity far beyond a typical high school boy's. Beauty that could not be described by any human device, but by an ethereal other worldliness. He stared back at me too and my heart lowered into my stomach, because his eyes did not see the same in me. He looked completely repulsed, even enraged by me and I didn't understand. I realized then that all the surrounding desks were significantly farther away, he was an island unto himself.

I must have just stood there like a dummy, because Mrs. Kochevski (I soon found out her name) was suddenly at my side. She patted my arm, and turned me towards the class like I was a visual to a presentation. She smiled with her teeth and said, "Welcome to Forks High School. I am Mrs. Kochevski, and I will be your English 11 teacher. Please, tell us something about yourself" I was never one for an introduction, and I hated speaking in front of an audience, but I garnered my nerves and began with, "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella" I don't know why I paused then, its not like a round of applause would meet me. I lowered my eyes then, my words faltered slightly as I resumed, "I-I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona yesterday, and uh Forks seems like a nice town." Blank stare to blank stare except for the one in the back – for that moment I wish I could read minds, because I had no idea what any of them were thinking. Mrs. Kochevski must have 

sensed the lull the room had gotten into, and led me to an empty desk next to a blond, curly haired girl.

The room began to teem with life again when Mrs. Kochevski momentarily had her back turned to the class. The blond girl adjacent to me turned on her side "Hi, my name is Jessica Stanley!" she said with an arm out waiting to be shook. I took it and smiled back at her. "What's your schedule?" she queried. I told her my entire day's plans, and her face lit up when I was done. "Wow! We have the exact same schedule except for last block. You can definitely sit with us at lunch." I looked to see that three other backs were turned towards my desk. I later learned their names: Mike Newton, Angela Weber, and Eric Yorkie. They all asked me questions about my former life in Phoenix as expected. Mike Newton seemed especially wowed by me and he constantly turned back to talk to me. To be honest, I found his overfriendliness annoying. I ventured a peek behind me, he was only three seats away, but I quickly reverted back when I saw how he glared back at me. Class began and seemed to go on forever. Charlotte Bronte's _Jane Eyre_ was the current discussion, I had already studied it at Phoenix, but no one knew that and Mrs. Kochevski began her lecture.

"…And what, class, is one of the biggest struggles that Jane faces throughout the novel?" Mrs. Kochevski asked and a look of pure annoyance marked her face as the room quieted to a cricket. "Anyone?" she asked again. I thought about it and as a proactive move to prove I was truly beginning a new life, I decided to be audacious, and raised my hand. Mrs. Kochevski's craned her neck to where to sat, "Oh, Bella do you need something?" I shook my head no. She obviously didn't expect me to know anything about _Jane Eyre_. "I don't need anything. I just wanted to answer the question." The woman, perched on a desk with _Jane Eyre_ on her lap, lifted her eyebrows with a look of pleasant surprise, "Alright then. Lets here it!" I began slowly, "Well, throughout the novel Jane is struggling with this internal conflict. She's fighting with herself all the time like she isn't sure whether to follow her heart or follow duty. She's always debasing herself thinking she's unworthy to everyone else." The atmosphere was still as everyone stared back at me, but Mrs. Kochevski smiled widely impressed, nodded and continued her lecture.

I didn't look back again for fear of meeting those same angry eyes. Once class was over, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I began to pick up my new textbook when a hand lowered down before me and swiped it. Mike's shiny, happy face greeted my probably bewildered countenance. "Can I walk you to class?" he said with such enthusiasm I couldn't turn down. Jessica's voice chimed in and she whispered quietly, "Did you check out Edward Cullen? What a hottie!" she practically melted in her spot. "Who is … Edward Cullen?" I whispered back. "Well, you probably didn't see him when you came in, but he sits in the back row over there (she pointed three seats behind my desk. I didn't look because I knew exactly who she pointed to) and OH is he totally hot and totally unavailable! But he's like a monk he never talks to girls, never looks at them either" I let the information sink in. So, my one-sided nemesis' name was Edward Cullen. "Well, can I take you to class, Bella?" I looked at a slightly peeved Mike, but my peripheral vision focused on a black blur race like light out of class, it was him, it was Edward. My attention trailed off as I pondered why he looked so repulsed by my presence. I mean, I did shower this morning so I didn't think I smelled bad. I took an ineffectual sniff on my long sleeved top, but Mike's pleading, puppy dog face made me concentrate on the present matter "Bella? What's your next class?" Mike practically had to yell to catch my attention. I nodded as I realized he was still there, "Gym, Mike. Let's go"

The day continued on like a blur, more introductions, and curious stares from other students. I couldn't keep my mind off the mystery of Edward Cullen. I hadn't seen him for the rest of the day so I assumed he wasn't in any of my other classes or in my lunch. I was 

relieved to find that Advanced Art was a very calm, relaxing class with only a handful of students. My art teacher, Mr. Marx, was a total hippie and he took to my reserved nature well - believing I possessed a "hidden grooviness that he was excited to unleash." He looked through one sketchbook I had at hand, and seemed very happy with it commenting every so often with adjectives like radical, killer, and of course groovy. When the class assignment called for us to "render our feelings onto paper" I immediately knew this was going to be my favorite class. I was never any good at expressing my feelings through words, but the medium of art was where I was safe and at home. I took some charcoal from a bin while others chose paint or pastel, and I began to shift and shape my hands all around the sheet of paper I was given. The door opened, and Mrs. Carr stepped in. She whispered inaudibly to Mr. Marx. All I could make out was "Edward Cullen" before Mr. Marx nodded cheerily, and Mrs. Carr left the room. I watched curiously as Mr. Marx went to his multi-colored, paint stained desk and wrote on what appeared to be an attendance book. So, was Edward in this class? I cleared my mind away from the idea of him, and reverted back to my drawing.

When the day was over, I was greeted again by the eager presence of Mike Newton who apparently had been waiting for me outside of my art class. I smiled at him, and we began to walk side by side he asked about my day so far. Then, when we were at the outer entrance adjacent to the parking lot, Mike stopped me, with an arm on my shoulder and asked, "Hey, can I give you a lift home?" I raised an eyebrow surprised by this sudden move, "Um thanks Mike, but I drive. I really appreciate it though" I managed to add before his face fell slightly. "Alright then, do you think I can have your number? Please?" he pressed after a moment. An alarm sounded in me, much like the one from this morning, except it awoke in me suspicion and paranoia. I felt ready to bolt. "What?" I croaked out through the heat rising in my chest. "Bella, I think you're a really nice girl. I want to get to know you. Maybe we can hang out at my place, watch a movie, and get to know each other a little more", he said this with such confidence believing he had me lured in. He lowered his hand down to my waist and drew me closer. I stared up at him in horror, not wanting to believe he was there. "Stay away from me," I muttered in a low huff. Instinct kicked in, and I pushed Mike's arm away. I felt hundreds of pairs of eyes bore into me as I stepped onto the gravel ground of the parking lot towards my truck.

I felt the blood rising to my face, my breathing becoming heavier, and I was overcome by a foreign sensation. It was like acid filling my eyes – a barren wasteland that hadn't tasted a drop of water for years. It was both a relief and an unwelcomed natural force. I hadn't cried since _then_, and I didn't want anyone in this new, stupid school seeing me in this crazy state; I fought nature back. I was ready to break into a run to escape the stares and whispers, but I restrained myself. I closed my eyes, balling my hands into fists, and murmured to myself. _A new start, Bella - do this for Charlie and Renee. _I managed to get to my truck without getting hit by any of the cars backing out. When I opened my eyes he was there, the owner of the beautiful silver Volvo. With eyes, still dark holes, that pierced into mine so coldly and viciously before this time trained on me with a different nature. There was a tinge of curiosity, bewilderment in them as he gripped tightly onto his leather steering wheel. It looked like he was ready to bolt, too. If I were feeling like my normal self, I would have been relieved by the change in his glance, but I was much too flustered. I disconnected from our eye contact, and climbed hurriedly into my truck. I quickly grabbed a blanket from the back seat, lowered my upper body down to my knees, drew my breath and pressed my face into the fleece material absorbing my screams.

The world had frozen in time then. I didn't hear anything to my right or left. Not the sound of the engine, or the wheels back out. And I thought I might have just imagined it all along, because when I managed to lift myself up, he was gone.


	2. Change

Chapter Two: Change

I was living a hollow existence during my following weeks at Forks. I neither spoke unless spoken to and everyone, even the ever-enthusiastic Jessica Stanley, kept their distance. I was only reminded of necessary human activities when I'd practically faint during gym from never eating or when Charlie would practically force me into the shower when he saw how skanky my hair was. The truth was I didn't need any of those things. I was barely human anyway. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I calmed myself down after that whole Mike incident, and I felt fine, but since then I couldn't focus on the world around me.

Sleep and rest were my only safe havens. Only in sleep was I able to escape reality and have a few sweet hours of true peace. Soon enough my dreams manifested into nightmares causing me to jolt awake in the middle of the night shaken by the memories. Those were the only times I cried, but the tears didn't seem to stem from any emotional catharsis, but as if my own tear ducts willed them out. I wanted the nightmares to end so badly. I checked out books from the local library about dreams, searched online for home remedies, and even hung a dream catcher beside my bed. One night, I got a little more crazy then usual from not having slept in three days, and picked up the phone.

I started dialing. It was like someone else possessed me to dial those numbers. I was surprised how fluidly I relayed them onto the keypad. Those seven numbers I dialed almost every night back in Phoenix. I'd never forget them as long as I lived. …_eight, three, five, one_. It was ringing; someone would pick it up soon. It was only 7:30 PM Arizona time.

"Hello?"

His voice. Still harsh and cold exactly how I remembered.

My mind went blank – I couldn't speak.

"_Hello_?"

Again, but this time with an unmistakable tone of annoyance.

He started to laugh after a few seconds

"...Bella"

There was no hint of inquiry when he said my name. He _knew_ it was me. My immediate reaction was to hang up as quickly as I could, but it was already too late. He found me out from the area code I was calling from. I was silent.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I dropped the phone once I heard a knock on the door. It was Charlie. I quickly hung it back onto the receiver.

"Bella, honey? Dinner's ready…" Charlie said almost pleadingly. Usually I turned down his dinner requests, but tonight I decided to accept it. My first act of crazy certainly couldn't top another.

"I'll be there, Dad" I called at the closed door. My voice out loud felt strange. I hadn't heard it out in the open for the longest time, mixing with the air of other people's voices. It was liberating.

Charlie was sitting at our rounded, cedar table when I entered. The smell of a microwaved pasta dinner wafted through the kitchen and gently entered my nostrils. I could tell that Charlie had overheated the dish, but my stomach still rumbled in anticipation. I should have tidied up a bit before I came down for dinner. I was wearing a raggedy grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of beaten up red plaid shorts. Did I go to school in these? I wondered to myself quickly as I saw my reflection through the microwave's door. My auburn hair was a tangled mess, and my bloodshot eyes and pale skin gave me the appearance of a banshee rather than that of a seventeen year old girl.

I sat across from Charlie managing a slight smile before I took a bite into the pasta. I began to eat my first real meal. My first bite of reality in the longest time. I thought of other matters besides my current state of self destruction. I slowly started to remember my life before Forks, and before the world turned on me. I remembered what I used to do: draw, paint, read, go to the mall with girl friends. And then I remembered something a little less far away. I hadn't seen Edward Cullen, the mysterious beauty, since that day in the parking lot. He never reappeared at school in what has seemed like weeks. I didn't want to admit it, but I was so taken by him. Not just by his spectacular beauty, but by the intensity he exuded. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I reached my last bite. I looked up at Charlie. I was surprised to see how his eyes looked about ready to burst into tears.

He smiled at me the most unconvincing smile he could ever manage, and swiftly stood up from the table turning into the living room. I heard him pick up the phone and dial. I was still in the kitchen when I faintly heard Renee's voice on the other end.

"She's gotta go back, its not cutting it for her here"

"Of course I'm trying my best! What do you think I'm doing here!?"  
"She's practically a corpse, Renee. She hardly eats or showers, and she barely sleeps"

"What's wrong with our kid? Something must have happened to her when you had her"

And that was when my father broke into tears. Between "our kid" and "must have happened" Charlie, the chief of police in Forks, Washington stumbled on his own words. It hit me. I wasn't just killing myself, but I was killing everyone and everything else around me. What had I turned into in the last couple of weeks? A complete monster? I let it overtake me like it did in Phoenix. I was reliving everything I tried to bury deep within me and forget. I couldn't let my parents, the people who loved me, suffer any longer.

When Charlie got off the phone, he breathed a heavy sigh. Renee had convinced him to let the storm (me) pass and things will get "easier" I got up from my seat in the kitchen and with heavy steps plodded into the living room.

I learned quickly that sometimes pretending things were great helped make living just a bit easier. That night I convinced Charlie that I was just homesick, and that he shouldn't worry. I promised him I was feeling much better, and that things would be normal soon. Although I'm a liar, I'm a good one. I felt terrible having to deceive my parents anymore than I already have been, but I made a conscious decision to actually_ try _and make things better for everyone. After my talk with Charlie I ran (actually exerted energy) to my bathroom and took the longest bath I had ever taken. It was only until my fingers and toes turned into prunes that I decided I was cleansed enough.

Afterwards, I combed the rat nest on my head, and then I stared at my naked body in the mirror. Charlie was right. I was a corpse. My ribs and shoulder bones jutted out through my thin, elastic skin. A dark brown and lavender coloring matted the areas beneath my eyes. My arms and legs were feeble twigs. I promised my body I'd eat more.

For school on Monday I wore the new clothes I bought at the mall: dark-washed, straight-legged jeans that accentuated my long, thin legs and a black v-neck sweater. I had my hair half up and tried my best with the mascara I purchased that same day. I managed to get a couple of surprised glances at my rejuvenated appearance. Even Mike Newton turned back on his seat to talk to me. Jessica Stanley complimented my sweater and asked me where it was from. My high hopes were shot down when I saw the vacant seat in the back of the room.

The day continued as usual. I noticed how many second glances I received especially from the male demographic of Forks High. Attention was never top priority, but it felt nice to be noticed again. I walked into Advanced Art with with a genuine excitement. I walked towards my usual spot near the windows, and when I looked up I was startled by those eyes.

Today they were a sweet shade of gold. As if sensing my presence his eyes automatically lifted as I entered the room, and for the first time he smiled at me. The radiant smile caught me off guard and I stumbled on the leg of a stool. He snickered at my complete lack of finesse. I could feel my face turn red, but I laughed.

He got up then with the speed of light, realizing he was at my usual space, and pulled out the chair across from him welcoming me to it. He towered over me as I approached. His broad shoulders made me feel safe like nothing could ever touch me when he was there.

"Hello, Bella," he said my name and I swear it never sounded so good as when it was between his lips.


	3. Edward Cullen

Chapter Three: Edward Cullen

A quiet lull assumed as every head in the room bowed low, intensely engulfed with their projects. My bony fingers were dyed in shades of purple, green, blue, with a fresh coat of red dominating the mélange. Mr. Marx's arms flailed expressively, cutting into the air as he explained something to a student. Yes, it was a typical day in art class except for the fact that Edward Cullen was sitting across from me eyeing me with a mix of curiosity and deviousness.

When I walked into art that day he was there after weeks of being under the status of 'missing' he reappeared as if nothing had happened. Was he always like this? Dropping everything and leaving and then coming back when things were just settling? No one in the class acknowledged any great difference in the room with his presence in it (except of course every female who unashamedly ogled him from every corner of the class.) After I sat at the seat he took out for me, he introduced himself with an old-fashioned, other worldly politeness.

I never fit under the categories of "boy-crazy" or "guy-chaser" even in my days in Phoenix, but it was hard not to feel a little light-headed at the sight of Edward Cullen. You felt like a puny, insignificant mouse standing a foot from a stately and regal lion. The best thing for me to do was tune everything out and continue with my current project. Sadly, I looked down only to find what a complete train wreck it was. It was as if a five year old distracted me and had their way with my painting. At least, that's what it looked like – the work of a five year old.

Suddenly, Mr. Marx was behind me.

"Hey, Bella what's… this?" Mr. Marx asked politely, but with a tinge of pure confusion, and that was saying a lot. Mr. Marx had seen some pretty radical things in his time. Edward snickered in the background. I was embarrassed, and by habit I pulled at sleeves.

Oops.

Half my bare right arm was exposed in the stark, fluorescent light. I stopped as I gulped; hoping and praying Edward and Mr. Marx did not see a thing. The lights felt as if they were spotted on me, and the sweat rose within my every pore.

Mr. Marx laughed.

"Bella, I'm surprised. You never struck me as a slob like me. Go wash up your arm before class is over. Wouldn't want your new sweater ruined," he smiled and turned away.

Good. He thought they were just paint stains. I quickly rolled down my sleeve. I glanced back at Edward, but he was busy with his own sketch. As I observed him, he seemed to be moving with such a rapid pace. His hands glided swiftly and effortlessly upon the surface of the canvas. The way he moved was masterful, artistic. He should have been the one in the painting rather than the one creating it.

"Nice view?" he said with a sharp tone in his otherwise sonorous voice.

"Um uh... Yeah, great" I fumbled like an idiot. The heat was rising, he must think I'm one of those typically, love-struck teenage girls.

"You know, it always looks much more serene in the evening. The afternoon rays don't do it justice. There's a creek far beyond that wood, too…"

So he wasn't talking about himself, but the forested areas through the windows outside. It _was_ beautiful.

"I'd have to see that sometime…"

He smiled a crooked smile at me. _Twice_, I secretly kept count.

We remained silent for a good portion of the class. I didn't want our so far pleasant conversation to end so abruptly. The silence had me yearning to learn more about the elusive Edward Cullen.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?" I implored gently.

"Yes, Bella?" he said with an elegance in every syllable.

"…Where were you all those weeks? You seemed to have… disappeared" I tried to sound casual.

The lightness in his face darkened. I had infringed upon private territory, and it he wasn't trying to hide that fact from me either.

"That's private information," Edward said sharply as his body tensed up.

"I'm sorry," I said a little defensively in attempts to conceal my hurt feelings.

"You shouldn't worry about those things," he said, "and you've got nothing to be sorry about"

The bell rang then, and Edward cleared through the eager mass of students. He was gone before I could even say goodbye.

Edward was still a mystery to me. The following days he neither spoke nor looked at me in the duration of English and art class. I couldn't help but feel as if I had said something or done something wrong. Normal guys weren't so sensitive.

It was lunchtime and I sat in my usual spot across from Jessica. Mike, Eric, and Angela were in our company. Edward, of course, wasn't to be seen.

"Jessica, tell me more about Edward Cullen," I asked her, feeling a bit silly for initiating a gossip session. Thankfully, I could count on Jessica and her face lit up with the mere mention of his name.

"Well, besides the fact that he's drop dead _gorgeous_ there really isn't much to say! He's the deep, dark, and mysterious guy. So _hot_!" Jessica chirped away with her usual girly enthusiasm, "Why can't more guys be like Edward Cullen?"

Mike and Eric snorted together. To them, the whole concept of Edward Cullen was a joke.

"Can you tell me who is parents are?" I asked not even sure if I'd get any solid information.

"His parents… hmm… Oh yes, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is so handsome, and Esme is just beautiful! They're not his biological parents though, they adopted him. Along with these other weirdoes who used to go to our school! The Cullens are filthy rich, too. Just another plus! Basically, they keep to themselves. There isn't much I can tell you. You probably know as much as I do. Which is absolutely nothing!" Jessica exclaimed as she dipped a spoon into her strawberry, low-fat yogurt.

I smiled, "Thanks, Jess."

"Why do you want to know, anyway?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. Just wondering" I offered.

"No need to be all shy about it. You've got a crush on Edward Cullen," Jessica tooted proud as a paleontologist discovering a fresh set of centuries-old bones.

"Uh, _No_. I was just asking. Can I ask you something without getting the third degree?"

Jessica turned away from the conversation as a girl with a high pony-tail and braces approached our table. She handed Jessica an orange flyer, and before I had time to ask 

what it was about she squealed. Mike, Eric, Angela, and I all glanced at one another awkwardly as stares began to head to our table.

"The Halloween dance is coming up soon!" Jessica piped.

"Uhhh, so?" Eric asked bewildered, "we _never _go to our school's stupid functions"

"Yeah, I know," Jessica said, "but it means that Halloween is coming up"

Silence and confusion.

"It means PARTY TIME," Jessica practically screamed at us causing others to stare at our table again, "we _need_ to have a party this year. We are, in fact, upperclassmen now."

None of us were buying it.

"Come on! Forks needs to liven up a bit. If we throw a killer party we'd be hanging with those guys," Jessica said as she pointed to the table full of jocks and cheerleaders. What she meant was she'd be sitting next to Jacob Black, the handsome star basketball player of Forks High. He looked at our direction suddenly, and maybe my imagination got the best of me, but I swore he winked at me.

"Jess, you're crazy. And where exactly would we be throwing this marvelous party of yours?" Angela, usually the quietest voice in the group, asked.

"Bella's of course," Jessica smiled with triumph.

"What!" I spit out, "I never agreed to anything like this. Charlie would never-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella you are in serious need of a party, girl. We'll invite Edward if it makes you feel better… and besides," Jessica began sheepishly, "I already got Charlie's permission"

The anger that was slowly rising was at full power now.

"You did what!?" I was ready to lunge at Jessica for her complete disregard for _my_ permission to have this party at _my_ house.

"Please, Bella?" Jessica begged flashing her frequently used puppy dog face, "Charlie was ecstatic when I told him it was your idea"

Ugh. So she was playing the Charlie guilt card. I wasn't convinced.

"What do you guys think?" I asked Mike, Eric, and Angela ignoring the upbeat nod of Jessica.

"It'd be cool, Bella," Eric added, "We've never hung at your place anyway."

"I'd be willing to help with the decorations, food, and anything else," Angela said.

"I've already got a great costume idea for you, Bella. How about a sexy vampire? You're pale as heck you don't need anything but a hot leather two-piece, and you're good to go!" Jessica exclaimed with such unwarranted excitement. I rolled my eyes.

"Not so many people know you, Bella and how awesome you are. Maybe you should give this party a shot. I know it wasn't your original idea, but…" Mike added sweetly. I smiled at him, and nodded. Alright, fine I'll give in. I hated parties - absolutely hated them, but here I was giving Jessica Stanley the permission to send out her already hand-picked and stamped invitations.

We were working with linoleum blocks today. As usual, I was in my chair facing the window and its beautiful view of the outside world as well as what was right before me. Edward was creating a masterpiece as everyone but himself was having trouble carving with the sharp chiseling tools. He wasn't talking to me these days, and I couldn't say I was particularly thrilled about it. I felt rejected, but I couldn't let that get me down. Things at home were getting better with Charlie especially after we discussed the logistics of my Halloween party the other night. He was more excited about it than I was – the fact that I was socializing and doing something so normal as throwing my own party (I liked to call it a casual get-together.) The plan was that he would leave a few hours before it started to visit an old friend down at La Push. I told him his absence wasn't necessary and that I'd probably 

feel less awkward if he were around. He didn't have to, but he warned me about all the usual things parents worry about with kids and parties: parents, drinking, drugs. True was, he _really_ didn't have to.

Jessica decided to keep the invite list to herself. She said I'd be too critical, and that it'd just end up being her, Mike, Eric, Angela, and me at the party if I had my way. She was right. Them and maybe _one _extra person. My thoughts were preoccupied with the party that I had holed away my darker aspects. I didn't receive any weird, follow-up calls after that night. I was glad, because I didn't know what I would do if I heard his voice again. The brackish texture my throat would get when I remembered how he said my name with such viciousness. I couldn't and wouldn't be able to handle it.

My linoleum block and chisel were not exactly cooperating with me this afternoon. My chisel kept slipping off the block nearly cutting my dangling fingers off. I glanced at Edward's block of linoleum at the intricate details of the roundish figure I couldn't exactly make out.

"So, Isabella Swan's having a 'Halloween bash'," Edward said with a cunning tone.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised he knew anything about the party.

"Oh, everyone's been talking about it." He said with a sarcasm in his voice, "teenage gallivanting galore"

"Well, it's true, and it's _not _going to be like that" I tried to hide my strange excitement that he was actual addressing me again. I glared at him confidently with attitude.

"You don't approve," he glared back at me.

"Don't approve?"

"Jessica Stanley is _making_ _you_ have this party. While you are completely and utterly set against it," I suddenly hated him and his voice. Was he always so self-righteous and confident in himself?

"No, she's not. I wouldn't let her do such a thing if I didn't want it myself," I said. The anger was starting to form within, and I chipped away at my block a little faster.

"I can tell you're lying," he said smoothly.

"Lying? And how is that?" I retorted

"Well, you're cutting away at that slab much faster than you were a minute ago," but before I realized my actions I felt the sharp edge glide deep into my palm. I didn't have time to react in pain, my blood was splat everywhere on the table, and the image of my own fallen blood gave me shivers. A cold sweat ran through my body, and my legs wobbled under my weight. I was about to tumble foreword, but a cold, strong grasp clenched at my waist before I did.

"Quick, take her to the nurse," Mr. Marx called out in emergency, "Are you alright, Bella?" the teacher was at my side.

"She looks like she's dead," one nondescript voice rang in the background.

Everything became a blur to me. My sight perished as well as my feet, but the cold hands still enveloped around me.

"I'm here, Bella. I'll take care of you"

My lids were heavy. It felt like my innards were filled in with cement, and I couldn't move.

"She really must be squeamish. She's out cold"

I know that if I wasn't passed out that my face would be the brightest shade of pink. Did I really just pass out in front of my entire art class, in front of the suave and graceful Edward Cullen? No, no, no. Only _I_ could fall to such stupidity.

"Bella? Can you here me?" the voice called again.

I didn't answer back, but I was comforted by the frigidity of those powerful hands that were clamped around mine. I smiled to myself then, because they could only belong to Edward.


	4. Masquerade

Chapter Four: Masquerade

I replayed the scene again (or what my imagination came up with) of Edward saving me from myself in art class. I remembered his firm grasp and cold, cold hands catching me before I could touch the ground. I remembered his voice against my skin.

_Mm Edward_.

Suddenly, I heard laughter. Laughter I hadn't contrived in my dream. It was Charlie's laughter coupled with another voice. I opened my eyes then, feeling reality and the small pain seep back in. I was blinded by the stark, white lights in the room. Charlie and the school nurse were huddled close, conferencing, but they focused on me now.

"Looks like she's awake," said the nurse in powder blue scrubs, "and it sounds like she remembers the one who saved her."

Charlie snickered at this, and so did another voice that did not belong to the nurse.

Edward was sitting at my side. His eyes were trained intensely on mine, concentrating. The blood rushed up to my face as I realized that I had blurted out loud in my sleep.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" Charlie came towards the bed I was splayed out on.

"Dad, I'm… alright," my throat was dry. Then, a paper cup filled with water appeared at my side. Edward was holding it out to me.

"Thanks," I said, holding his gaze. He didn't say anything, but nodded –a twinkle in his amber eyes. As I took sips of water, I did damage control. My eyes saw my blood-speckled jeans first. A white cloth was wrapped around my left hand. All of it suddenly felt embarrassing. I had passed out in art class because I cut my hand a bit. Nothing serious, nothing fatal. _Ugh_, _only I could pull of a feat like this._

"Geez, what time is it?" I asked I wanted to get out of here fast. It was weird seeing Edward and Charlie existing in the same room.

"2:43. Listen, Bells I'm sorry, but I need to take your truck. Officer Lou dropped me as soon as the nurse contacted me, but it looks like you're fine, kid. Anyway, I need to get back to work. I'll see you at home. I'm sure Jessica can give you a lift," he checked his watch, leaned in to kiss my forehead, and charged towards the door, but before he left he looked back not at me, but at Edward, "Hey, thanks for helping out my daughter. I really appreciate it...Edward."

"It's no trouble at all," Edward's voice was complacent.

When I was certain Charlie was out of the vicinity, I lifted up to my side so that my legs were daggling off from the bed. I shot a glance at my reflection off of the glass window. My hair was disheveled, as usual, and my skin looked worn and translucent. Beside me was Edward looking inhumanly perfect.

We were both silent for a moment.

"Bella…" he chimed in, "would you like me to drive you home?"

I was startled by his proposal, I eyed him suspiciously. I waited for that feeling of anger and paranoia to shoot up, but it never came. I was alone with Edward and I hadn't felt safer in my life.

"Have I said something wrong?" he said when I didn't answer.

"No… not at all," I said, "it's just… I'd like that."

"Alright," his cold voice said, "How about you tell your friend… Jessica you won't be needing a ride, and we'll meet in the parking lot."

"Sounds good, she's probably worried about me."

Before I could hop off the bed, Edward gently took my hand.

"You are alright, Bella?"

"Yes, I've never felt better."

With this he let go of me, although I had to admit I was disappointed by it. The halls were almost empty when I came out. Loose papers and soda cans and all sorts of teenage waste were strewn everywhere. It didn't take me too long to find Jessica. She was sitting on a bench outside, engaged in a magazine.

"Hey, Jess," I called out to her. She looked up then, her eyes enlarged.

"Oh my god, Bella are you alright!? You scared the crap out of me…and everyone. Where would we have had the Halloween party if you died?"

Figures she was only worried about the party. Lately she's been extra concerned about preparation for "my upcoming Halloween soiree." Excitement began to brew amongst the student body once word got out. Now, if the party didn't succeed Jessica was convinced her social standing and chances with Jacob Black were in jeopardy. The realization that Charlie's house was ill-equipped (with only an old piano and a record player for musical entertainment) especially frazzled her. She was pulling hairs trying to get this party in order. I decided to keep myself out of it as best as I can.

"I'm fine, Jess. What are you still doing here?"

"Well, waiting for _you_, of course! I thought we could go out to Port Angeles now for some party shopping. Look here! I was flipping through this magazine for theme and decoration ideas. See? There's Arabian nights, Medieval Dungeon, black and white, and I love Pretty in Pink… Oh, there's even a Noah's Arch theme! Bella, I'm so excited!" Jessica's eyes were incandescent lights as she pored over the magazine to me. I wanted to get out of there.

"Um, sure Jess I'd love to go, but maybe tomorrow afternoon? I'm kind of… busy right now."

"Busy?" she asked her face serious, "With what?"

"Well, Edward's going to take me home," I said, "I'm a little tired after today."

"Edward? There's only one Edward in this school"

"Edward Cullen," I said looking down at my shoes, "He said he'd give me a ride."

Jessica's face formed into a smirk. An annoying _I told you so_ kind of smirk.

"Edward Cullen!?" Jessica said as she jumped out of her seat, "You mean _the_ Edward Cullen? As in, the Edward Cullen that never speaks to any living girl in the whole town, and possibly the whole universe!? Edward Cullen is going to give _you_ a ride home!?"

I shouldn't have told her.

"It's not a big deal...he's just being nice," I said warily, "Really."

"Ugh, this is too much to think about! Just go, I'll call you tomorrow," Jessica huffed and trudged out of sight.

As I walked towards the school parking lot my nerves heightened with each step. Me knees were giving out, my hands began to perspire, and my throat was as dry as ever. _What are we going to talk about? Should I not talk at all unless he asks me something? I haven't been alone with him let alone any other guy since…_

But Edward Cullen was different. There was something about him that separated my experience-based perception of the human world. He acted cold and distant, but he wasn't a bad person. He was haunted by something, that's for sure; something darker than any other person couldn't understand. No matter my speculation I was hopeless to try and figure him out.

Even the rainy town of Forks couldn't obscure my image of Edward now leaning against his sleek and slender silver Volvo. I never noticed how well dressed he was – attired in a blue-grey bomber jacket, a polished, button-down collar shirt, and black slacks he didn't even belong in the town of Forks. What was more surreal was that he was standing there, waiting for me.

I straightened out my hair a little with my one good hand. As I approached the car, he smiled at me deviously then popped a car door out for me. He made sure I was inside before he shut it and climbed into the driver's seat.

The interior of the Volvo was just as modern and out of place in Forks as its exterior. I wasn't used to anything fancy even back in Phoenix with Renee and her new husband, Phil. With one swift motion we were backing out of the lot.

A few moments passed. I kept debating with myself whether or not I should say something, anything.

"I hope I haven't disrupted any plans you had tonight," Edward said, "I understand how the adolescents in Forks covet their Friday nights."

I was relieved to hear his voice cut the silence.

"Its no problem at all," I said, "I usually don't go out much anyway."

"Not even with your friends?" Edward inquired calmly as he maneuvered the steering wheel with one hand.

"Only when Jessica drags me out of my house. I usually stay home – read, draw, keep myself away from trouble." I offered and I was surprised with how much I opened up to him.

"Oh, and what do you read?"

"Everything"

He smiled then, and I allowed myself to smile back because he wasn't facing me. It was so cold in his car, but my hands were still damp with heat.

"What do you draw?"

"Portraits, landscapes, things I see." I replied again, at ease this time.

He nodded again, taking in this information.

"You said you try to keep away from trouble? What kind of trouble have you gotten into?" he asked this final question and I wasn't sure how to answer.

"It's a long story," I said after a moment, "I'm not ready to give that up yet."

He looked at me with a knowing expression. His eyes settled with mine. Then his hand reached out towards my neck. He grabbed something behind me and suddenly I felt tightness and _click_.

"Your seatbelt," he said with a stern countenance, "you should always wear it."

I laughed at this.

"What? After today's incident I don't think you can afford not wearing your seatbelt"

"Uh-huh" But he was right. I hadn't realized how extremely fast he was going. We were in the 80s bordering on 90, "and… what's your story?"

"As you said, it's a long story. Its probably better you didn't know," he said with a sudden fierceness in his voice I didn't know how to respond to. Before I knew it we were outside of Charlie's house.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked.

"Everyone knows. You are the daughter of the town's Chief of police"

"Right… well, thank you"

He looked down at me then reached out with his hand this time directly at me. He took a strand of my hair and placed it away from my face, and then he held my cheek. It lasted mere seconds, but the contact sent shivers up and down my body, but he let go.

"Bella," Edward said, "Take care of yourself"

"I'll try"

With that I stepped out of the car. He waited until I closed the front door to leave.

Jessica's cool fingers hovered over my eyes. All I could see was darkness and tiny specks of light between the gaps of her skinny, ring-clad fingers. I felt constricted in the current ensemble she coerced me into. I thought I knew deprivation, but at this moment my body felt completely drained. Shopping for hours with Jessica Stanley was not what I considered relaxation. At least, that's what Jessica called it when she invited me to a drive up to Port Angeles yesterday.

"I look ridiculous," I said facing myself in the long, vertical mirror. "I look like I've been tangled up in seaweed."

"Hm," Jessica said as she placed her finger to her chin, "Something's not right here." She played around with the ivy tulle wrapped around… well, everywhere.

Today had generally been unsuccessful in terms of progressing in our To-Do-List for the party. It was only a week or so away. We both chipped in for some atmospheric hanging lights and a couple of candles. I did, however, buy some new apparel in the several boutiques we passed on the way to _Halloween Mayhem,_ the store that exchanges its name to coincide with the current holidays and celebrations. Renee had sent me a check urging me go and remake my scanty closet. Along with that, I had gotten my hair trimmed for a more put-together appearance. She always figured a new look could make a new person. I was doubtful, but I felt like I was doing a service to her after these past months.

"I'll be right back," Jessica said and disappeared into a door piled left and right with hangers of costumes. I decided to look around with the little moving room my current ensemble gave me. I had been dreading the party ever since its inception, but the idea of it was slowly growing on me. As much as I enjoyed solitude and peace, sociability and normal-teenage behavior was tolerable for Charlie and Renee's sake.

I combed through rows and rows of masks. The place was unorganized and more like a store where luck had everything to do with finding anything worth buying. I had made my way to a darkly lit section when the glisten of something crystalline caught my eye.

Rifling through the murk of tons of plastic monster faces, I reached down to the source of what had caught my eye. I picked out a beautiful satin, pearl-white masquerade mask: two almond-shaped holes cut open for the eyes with an intricate gold pattern lining the outside. All around the masks border were the softest white feathers matted with sparkling, white glitter. I held it over my eyes as I glanced into a mirror, and I picked up my hair with my other hand. The mask immediately transformed me. Against my skin, the pearly color accentuated my milky, pale complexion making it look pretty rather than unhealthy. My thin, straight nose looked elegant molding well with the shape of the mask. My eyes, especially, were what drew my attention. My chocolate brown eyes were dull, lifeless on any other day, but they now looked bright, radiant between the gilded almond frames. I heard a sound behind me.

"Oh my gosh"

Jessica appeared next to me in the mirror.

"That's gorgeous!"

"Isn't it?" I said with all truth.

"Thank god!" Jessica exclaimed.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"We know now"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't I think of it sooner? Bella, we're going to have a _masquerade_ party"

I purchased the mask that day; Jessica was fumed we had wasted a whole day in Port Angeles with this Halloween stuff. Tonight she would work on redoing the invites and reworking her whole vision for the party. I sat in my room later that night staring at myself with the mask on. I felt beautiful and that maybe _anything_ could change.


	5. Dinner

**A/N: Enjoy and review Chapter Five of We Walk the Blue Hour. Chapter Six will be added tomorrow - Saturday October 4****th****!**

**smeyer owns everything**

Chapter 5: Dinner

"Are you two okay?" Renee's worrisome voice called out from the receiver.

"Yeah Mom, why wouldn't we be?" I said, trying not to yawn. It was eleven o'clock, but Renee insisted on keeping tabs on me through many late-night phone calls after my little incident.

"Well, you know… you do have your tendencies to be a little...," she hesitated.

"A little what, Mom?" I urged half-heartedly.

"Depressed, aloof, distant? Ah Bella, I don't know! I'm just worried. I don't want things ending up like they did back here"

In all truth, I would have rather skipped out on my last couple of months in Phoenix. I had lost so much. Renee's trust, which only until recently did I begin to gain back, my friends, my passion for anything, my voice, my identity. I was an empty glass no one was willing to pour anything into. I didn't understand why everyone was freaking out all of sudden that one night - when Renee had had enough, and for the first time in forever she called Charlie purely on her own will.

"Charlie and I are great. I promise," I said after a moment. Charlie would be leaving in a couple of days to visit his friend, Billy, in La Push. When Charlie described the beauty of La Push and First Beach I felt an immediate familiarity with it all. It was probably because of my prior but many visits to Forks and La Push as a child. Now these things remained, but were obscured in my mind.

"Alright, I'll believe you. Maybe you can do something nice for him?"

"Uh, any suggestions?"

"Hm, that's a toughie. If I can recall all he did was eat, watch football games, and sleep when we were married" Renee said reminiscing.

"I guess some things never change," and she laughed at this.

"Hey, why don't you cook him a nice dinner? I'm sure all those microwavable stuff's nothing but junk."

I looked at the kitchen clock; my eyelids fluttering from tiredness.

"Alright, maybe I will," I agreed out of sheer capitulation.

"If I remember correctly he loved my homemade spaghetti. I'll e-mail you the recipe tonight" she said and I could feel the instantaneous grin that gleamed across her face now.

"Great, Mom. I've got to go now, it's late. How about I check my mail in the morning?"

"Okay, honey. Be good. Tell Charlie me and Phil say hi," Renee replied and with that she hung up the phone.

I'd relay the message to Charlie, but I wouldn't include the Phil part of it. I could sense that Charlie's heart still ached with the mere mention of my mom. I may have inherited a lot of Renee's looks, but I hoped I didn't get Charlie's perceptibility.

Monday after school Jessica and Angela came over to help figure out the set up for the Masquerade party. I was a little wary at first; Jessica's infamously discerning and picky eye would detect every nook and cranny of the Swan household. Not to mention when she realized my house wasn't exactly gargantuan in size. Mousey Angela would never say anything as rude as what Jessica was capable of.

As we entered the front door I immediately checked for Jessica's first reaction. She lifted her head once she stepped through the door - panning across the ceiling then the living room in its entirety and even sniffing the air. Not _too_ bad.

"Light," she said as if I should be passing her something.

"Light, right," I said trying to sound as if I knew what she was referring too.

"This place is as dark as a dungeon! And if you remember correctly, Bella, we did _not_ pick the Medieval Dungeon theme. The Masquerade's all about the twinkle and sparkle!" Jessica beamed.

"Nice place, Bella. It's very quaint," Angela said with sincerity.

"Thanks, Angela," I said, "I'm glad someone appreciates it"

Jessica walked off, disappearing into the kitchen. In a moment she was back again this time with a notepad in hand. Her countenance was preoccupied as she wrote down a couple of notes as she touched the large couch in the middle of the room. Suddenly she bolted up the stairs. Angela and I looked at each other and shrugged. At this point, we were used to Jessica's antics and if she was going to supervise this whole party planning process then, so be it.

"Would you like something to eat?" I offered Angela.

"Oh alright, thank you. I didn't eat much at lunch today," Angela said meekly.

We walked into the kitchen. As I prepared her a small snack of microwavable pizza we began chatting about the recent assignment we received in English, the party (a given) and the SATs when she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes growing wide.

"Angela? What's wrong?" I inquired when she remained in this state for sometime.

"Nothing, I just got this really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach," Angela said her face growing paler.

"Is it the pizza? I hope I didn't undercook it," I offered.

"No, no. It's just this feeling I get sometimes… that someone's watching," she looked up at me from the kitchen counter where she sat. She could tell I was not convinced, "my grandmother used to be a psychic, you know. I know what you're thinking, fortune tellers! All fakes, but my grandmother wasn't. When she passed seven years ago I felt like she kind of passed a dose of her power to me. If you can call it a power."

Angela shook her head, and I stared at her unsure of what to make of her 'funny feeling.'

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you or anything. It's nothing serious. It's just I'm getting this feeling a lot here being in your house."

"Don't be sorry. I think we all get like that sometimes," I said.

Just then Jessica came rushing into the kitchen looking as flustered as ever.

"Geez, Bella you think you could have informed me about the fact that you don't have_ one_ stereo in this entire house? Do you think a piano from the dinosaur era is going get the party started!?" she said with indignation, "Angela we've got to go. There's so much that needs to be done here!"

Angela turned to face me with an apologetic smile. When they both left, the house distilled into an eerie quietness, but I strangely did not feel alone.

Charlie wouldn't be home for hours, and I had the rest of the afternoon to myself. I went to my room and logged onto the computer. Ten new e-mails were in my inbox. About half spam mail, but I immediately clicked onto Renee's attachment sent last night. The recipe was for Garlic Spaghetti with Pan-fried Vegetables. _Sounds delicious_, I thought to myself, and complicated. Nonetheless, I printed the recipe out. Afterwards I checked the clock beside my bed – 4:25. I would have plenty of time to stop by the local market in town to pick up some ingredients.

My drive into town was pleasant and calming. The crisp, cool October air filtered in through my lungs. The matured leaves of Fall were just beginning to split from their branches. As I drove through, the dancing leaves fell like a rain storm of sunrise and rust-colored paper planes onto my windshield; a shame that death could be so beautiful.

The sky was a brilliant periwinkle layered on top of a deep magenta that glowed through a melting sunset. The beauty was distracting and I couldn't focus much on the road before me. I glanced quickly at my rearview mirror when something silver and bright caught my eye.

The beauty of this hour reminded me so much of Edward who, once again, decided not to speak to me during school today. He remained in his usual quiet solidarity through English and art where he focused on a blank canvas. He was breath-taking even in deep thought, but his was a sad, haunting kind of beauty. There wasn't youth and vigor beneath those bronze eyes that were glazed with centuries of experience. Just when I thought I had discovered an inkling of truth, my perceptions fell apart, leaving Edward open to interpretation once again.

Suddenly, a horn honked at my side. It was Mike Newton in his mom's cherry-red Toyota Camry. He waved at me winking as he did so.

He rolled his passenger seat window down and I could see there were two other people whom I did not recognize inside.

"Hey, Bella where ya headed?"

"The market," I yelled across the threshold; the road between us, "I'm cooking for Charlie tonight."

He grinned a grin that required all his teeth. He drove with one hand, but lacked control as his car swerved dangerously close to mine. Laughter was heard within Mike's Toyota.

"We're actually heading somewhere around there too! Maybe we'll see each other there."

"Alright. Bye, Mike!" I said straining my voice.

He sped off into the distance.

After fifteen minutes of driving I turned into the parking lot of Fork's Market. It was located smack between two other convenient stores – one an alcohol liquidators and the other a small postal service. There didn't seem to be many parking spaces available, except one.

I inched carefully into the tiny, enclosed space near the end of the lot hoping the bulbous fenders of the Chevy would remain unscathed. I sighed with relief when nothing appeared to be damaged, and slowly slithered out of the car.

Crap.

The space was way too narrow. There was only barely enough room between each car for me to move through. It took concentration to maneuver across the thin space. I was glad when I reached the end, giving myself a mental pat on the back, and hoped that the adjacent car would have left before I came back.

Then the sound of a sharp turn mixed with laughter pervaded through the October air. The source of the guttural screech came from the same cherry-red Toyota Camry I had seen earlier, and it was headed straight for me.

I felt cold all of a sudden, and thought _maybe I'm dead_. Blackness lined my vision and I felt the blood in my face drain away.

Turbulence.

Gravel met my frail palms and knees sinking deep within them. In the following moments a _crash _finally sounded and the voices of men, women, and children rang in my ears.

I knew I wasn't dead, because I could feel the sharpness of solid rock against my skin; the blood squeezing through the thin membrane. My eyes were sore I had closed them so tight. As if closing them would make the death-mobile headed directly for me go away.

"Bella, I've got you," whispered an angelic voice. I realized then that I was in an entirely different position; the hard rock had disappeared beneath me and I was lying face-up. Icy fingers traced my temples to my eye lids to the middle of my cheeks.

"Wake up," he said again this time stronger, fiercer.

The sounds of a car door shutting and then a male voice's wail.

"What have I done!" it yelled out, "Did I kill her?"

"No," the familiar, serious voice spoke back, "she's still breathing."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I…"

I opened my eyes and it was like déjà vu. There he was again, my savior, holding me tight as if he'd never let me go.

"Edward," I managed to whisper out between short breaths.

"Bella," his voice and countenance strong, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. What have I done this time?"

He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was speaking full sentences.

"Car crash," Edward said with a crooked smile.

"Hmm, I'm remembering now. Do I have all my limbs at least?" I asked half joking, but serious enough that I prayed I wasn't damaged for life.

"Everything seems to be intact," he said; jokingly perusing over my body and held my hands together, "but your hands are bleeding a little."

"Edward, before I get up, is everyone staring at us?"

"Not quite," he said, "Mike Newton's freaking out thinking he's killed you and its generating a lot of attention."

I smiled at him, intrigued by the depth of color that golden eyes held.

"Bella, are you ready?" he said after some time.

"Yes, Edward," I replied back and he lifted me up in his arms slowly so I could catch the ground beneath me.

I cast my eyes over myself. I was alright except for the cuts on my hands and probably bruising in the morning. Otherwise, I was 100 okay, but the scene before us was a whole other story. The truck was surprisingly in equal good shape, but the station wagon that was parked next to it was in serious disrepair. The entire bumper was smashed in by the Toyota Camry nearly inches from where I stood. I realized then that Edward and I were standing fifteen cars away from the incident. I gasped in shock at this, and looked up at Edward who had resumed his usual stoic disposition.

"Bella! Bella!" Mike Newton's frantic, slurred voice called out to me when he saw I was standing up, "are you alright? I swear I didn't see you I-"

I stepped back on instinct, but my knees gave out a little from a dizzy spell that suddenly hit me. Edward, as quick as lightning, held my arms and waist balancing me.

"Edward, what happened? How did you-"

"Bella, please. This isn't the time nor place to talk,"

"But I want to know why I'm perfectly fine when I should be over there, smashed into pieces! At least tell me how I got here!"

"No," he said curtly. I was mad now.

"No! No? Edward, I can't keep up with you."

"Bella," he said apparently annoyed.

"Edward," I said matching his caustic tone, but kept his expression like stone.

"Okay, fine. I guess we'll talk at school. Oh wait- that is if you_ actually_ decide to talk to me. Later," I said walking forward at first tripping over my feet, but took stride once I regained my balance. Edward was at my side in seconds.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just can't now. Let me take you home."

"No, I came here for a reason."

"That is?"

"Too cook for Charlie!" I yelled, surprised by how irritated and completely fed up I felt. Edward's face darkened and looked as if he was hurt by my biting tone, "I just can't take not knowing if you hate me or not, if you'll ever speak to me again, if I'll ever see you again at school! You've saved me twice already and I don't know _anything_ about you!"

I didn't add that all I wanted was to know everything about him. He stopped in his place.

"I'm… sorry, Bella," he said, "Truly I am. It's as difficult for me as it is for you."

"Huh? You're an enigma, Edward Cullen," I said, finally surrendering my tough front. Inside I was weak as jelly just being near him, knowing that he saved me. I felt abashed at how my heart palpitated like a hummingbird's wings when he was around. We walked through the parking lot, through the faces of bystanders ogling the crash of metal against metal; the glean of the cars in the evening light was oddly beautiful. The audience didn't pay attention to us; for all they knew, I wasn't even part of the accident. Only Mike Newton was aware that I he nearly killed me by his own hand.

As we approached the scene a frenetic Mike, his eyes growing large, rushed over and embraced me. Edward had to tap his shoulder when his tight bear hug became more of a choke hold.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't- We didn't- It's just that- We had a drink. Just a little, ya know? And then Nick's mom called all mad telling him he wanted him home and-," everything about Mike was shaking and he pointed to Nick and another boy from school standing in shame; the two backseat passengers from before.

"I swear I'm fine, Mike. I'm fine, my truck's fine. You didn't kill me, okay?" I tried to say in a soothing voice, "Your car, however, is not fine."

"Yeah," Mike said, sweating bullets through his blonde hair, "but as long as you're fine, Bella. Look, my parents are gonna kill me and if the police find out we – Well, I don't want to think about it now."

Edward snorted at Mike, staring down at him. Mike turned to him then.

"Hey, man thanks a lot. I don't know what happened, but I'm so glad you were here."

"Stupidity," Edward said his voice was absent of sympathy, "is what happened."

Mike nodded, taking the hit.

"You're right, man."

Edward did not respond, but glared at him through stern eyes.

"Well," I said cheerfully, "I really need to get dinner ready before Charlie gets home. I'm sure he's going to be starving tonight after all this."

"Right," Mike said solemnly.

"Hopefully I'll see you both at school," and with that I walked on into the Market's entrance but, as I expected, Edward's tall, cold frame was right there beside me.

"How on earth did you get-"

"At least let me help you make dinner," his elegant voice was odd juxtaposed with a woman's scratchy one announcing a special on cantaloupes over the loud speaker, "you may be _fine_, as you put it, but your hands aren't in the best condition."

"You're right," I said, admitting to the truth of his words "and we need to talk."


	6. Friends

**A/N: I took my SATs today (my second and last shot --), hopefully my days will be less busy and I can update more often! Please read and review. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters, setting, etc. **

Chapter Six: Friends

If someone had told me I'd be sharing a cumbersome shopping cart while browsing through the miscellany aisles of Fork's Market with Edward Cullen, I never would have believed it. The temperature was already cold being near the shelves stocked with yogurt, milk, cheese, and other perishable items. The fact that Edward's body was as frigid as a glacier did not mitigate the shivers coursing through my system.

For awhile we walked on in silence as we received stare after stare from fellow customers: Old ladies in hairnets, a little boy sucking a lollipop, a chatty group of pre-teen girls (of course, I already knew why they were staring), and even a guy from art class who pretended he didn't see us.

I cleared my throat.

"So," I tried my hardest to sound casual, "what were you doing here before anyway?"

"Errands," he replied back.

So he was going to play the one-word answer game; I needed to strategize.

"Look, you really don't need to watch me if you have other plans. I'm sure I can manage."

"Bella, don't be so melodramatic. I can't just leave you alone. What if you bumped your head during the accident and fell into a coma? Who exactly would be there to save you?"

"Edward, when I say I'm fine, I'm _fine_."

"That has yet to be proven," he said with a smile.

His smugness heated me up so bad.

"Um, I think I need these," I said when we reached the designated area for eggs and dairy items. I had the choice between standard, omega-3, vegetarian, and even vitamin-enhanced eggs. My hands were full as I peaked into each Styrofoam carton to make certain that none of the eggs were cracked. In doing so, my grasp faltered causing a light pink carton to drop from my arms.

I winced at the curse of being so clumsy and how I'd have to consequently pay for the damaged goods. Surprise met me when silence was all I heard, however, Edward soon began to laugh.

"Bella, we're not even in the kitchen yet and you're already trying to make omelets," he said. He had caught the carton before it reached the ground.

"Who are you, Edward Cullen?" I peered up at him through wrinkled eyes.

"Don't you mean _what_ am I?" he said sternly as he put the carton of eggs back on the shelf.

"I… I don't understand what you mean," I said, and we walked again side by side, "Can't you tell me?"

"No, I've already told you I can't. It's more advisable you didn't know."

"Then why are you in this grocery store talking with me?"

At this, he paused. It appeared he didn't have an automated answer to this one.

"Well… you intrigue me."

I felt myself blush at this. No one has ever told me that I _intrigued _them.

"Please, Edward? I promise not to tell anyone you're little secret. I'm sure it's not all that bad," I said and he mulled over what I had offered him.

"And in turn, you will tell me yours?"

"Absolutely not," I said, quickly turning away from him.

"You can't just have it one way," he said, catching up to me although it was as if he never left, "it wouldn't be fair."

"How do you know I even have a secret?"

"Everyone has secrets, Bella," he said to me calmly and stared into my eyes, "but I can't figure out yours."

"It's not _that _kind of secret," I told him, trying not to let my voice crack, "it's not like I have an embarrassing affinity for a pop band or I robbed a bank. I can't even think about it without-"

"Yes, Bella?"

"It hurts me to think about it, Edward. It hurts me more than a thousand car crashes."

He nodded at me sensing the serious turn my mood took.

"I suppose it would be impolite of me to even take a guess, but can I ask you one thing? I promise I won't ask any more than you are willing to," he comprised.

"Um, I guess that's alright," I agreed.

"This secret of yours… do you think you will ever trust me enough to share it with me?"

"When I can get passed it myself, Edward, I will."

He smiled sadly; nodding as he put his hands in his pockets. My heart sank deep inside me. Edward wanted me to _trust _him. Having already rescued me from death, I knew I could already count on him to save my life, but I had to learn to trust myself first.

I needed tomato sauce, and we took a left into an aisle full of canned goods. Our conversation took on a lighter tone. We talked about Mr. Marx, how severe a punishment Mike Newton would receive for drinking and driving, and which brand of sauce out of the rows and rows the store offered would make a tastier meal.

"This one," Edward pointed within seconds to a medium-sized can of blood-red sauce.

"Are you sure? Do you cook?" I inquired warily.

"Not exactly," he said, "but the way it smells would go excellently with the rest of the ingredients in your cart."

"How can you tell?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Keen senses," he shrugged off my astonishment, "it's inherited."

"Really, Edward, you aren't human," I said in jocularity.

"You wouldn't be too off with that assumption," he said with an austerity.

I laughed at what he said, but he stood there as unflinching as a mountain of steel and iron.

"You're joking, right?"

"Bella let me help you with that cart. It's getting heavy now," he said and pulled the brimming shopping cart away from me in one swift motion.

"No, Edward. I can handle it," I said, although I wasn't sure to which my statement was referring to. He sped ahead of me into the open space lined with baskets and stocking shelves teeming with fruits and vegetables. I strolled on behind him, trying to keep up.

"So if you aren't hu-"

Suddenly, Edward and I were face-to-face.

"Quiet, Bella," he said grinding his perfect teeth, "not in a public arena. We are trying to keep our secrets _secret_, are we not?"

His striking, angular face was so close to mine, I was sure he could hear me breathe. I glanced around and several customers were peeping over their shoulders to stare at the handsome, bronze-haired Greek statue and me, who fell entirely flat in physicality.

"Right," I said. I looked down, embarrassed by my tactlessness. I pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from my jacket pocket. It was the recipe.

"Garlic, onions, potatoes, celery, and carrots," I announced, "how about I take half and you-"

Without a moments delay, Edward disappeared from sight. I walked towards a small row of garlic tearing a plastic bag away from a roll on top of a post.

"No need, Bella," his icy voice crept up behind me. The coolness of his words gracing my bare neck, "I think we're ready to go."

I turned my back to face him. Everything we needed was in the cart, perfectly sealed inside plastic bags. I stood there with my mouth agape. Edward winked and smiled a crooked grin at me.

We waited on line for several minutes. I tapped my foot impatiently. I checked my watch it was 6:10. I hoped Charlie would take his time getting home from work. A mother and her child were in front of us. As the woman helped the cashier bag her items, the little boy perched in the small seat of the shopping cart peered curiously up at Edward and I. He was eating a bag of Count Chocula cereal from the box. I heard a low snicker come from Edward.

"Funny how humans objectify such a ruthless creature to something so mundane and insignificant for a cereal box gimmick," he said, a hint of morbidity in his laugh. It took me a moment to realize he was referring to the little boy's crunchy snack.

"_Oh_," I said, "so you're into vampires? Finally, I learn _something_ about you other than the fact that you're the fastest person I've ever met."

"I wouldn't say I'm _into them_," he noted, "It's much more than that."

The way a smile crept almost wickedly yet seductively across his angelic face made me blush a deep red. I hadn't felt such a strong attraction to someone for the longest time. That part of me had become numb, and with Edward by my side it quickly began to awaken.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Did I say something wrong?" his countenance was sweet now.

"No, Edward." _you're just too hot for me to handle, _I thought and I pushed the arousal in the pit of my being out of mind.

Edward would not allow me to drive my truck home. He made me surrender my keys to him, I obliged when I realized I wasn't even able to walk properly out the store. He promised me he would deliver the Chevy to my house that very same night. Instead, he led me across the parking lot to the unmistakable shine of his silver Volvo.

He opened the car door for me just as he did before. He held my hand as I slid into the smooth leather seats, my heart pulsing with excitement that we'd be alone again. Once we were both in the car, Edward flipped on his radio. A classical piano piece filled the car's interior. The notes played smooth as glass and automatically made me feel drowsy.

"That's beautiful," I said as I closed my eyes; the flutter of my heart settling.

"It is," he said, but when I opened my eyes he was staring straight at me.

We drove on into the evening. The sky had gone several shades darker than it was before, but a small twinkle of light still cast the sky.

"Bella," he said my name like a song, "if we become friends, I want you to be aware what you may be getting yourself into."

"Of course I want that, Edward," I said with all honesty, "but what could possibly be so bad that we can't be friends?"

"My secret, Bella, remember that," he said with hesitation in every measure.

"I trust you, Edward," I said, "if I didn't would I be here letting you drive me home right now?"

He chuckled.

"You trust me already? Do you truly mean that?" he said.

"Yes. You don't have to tell me a thing until your ready. Our secrets, well, that's what we both have in common. We can sort of be like friends that help keep each other's secrets secret?"

"I'm dangerous, Bella," his tone became darker, "I'm capable of things you can't even-"

"I know, Edward," I assured him, "I figured as much. But you're a good person, too."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, and I forgot to thank you for saving me today."

He nodded, and I admired his strong profile from where I sat.

When we arrived at Charlie's house, no later than ten minutes time, I was glad to see that the cruiser wasn't in the drive way. Edward helped me carry the groceries into the house, although he insisted that he could carry all the bags himself.

As we entered through the front door, again, I watched for his reaction. Edward's expression didn't change a wink as he walked into the Swan residence in his unfailingly suave gait. He set the items on the kitchen counter and even offered to help me put them away.

"Let's see," I heaved a sigh as I took out the crumpled recipe and placed it on the counter where Edward stood, "where to begin…"

"Why don't I take over?" Edward laughed lowly.

"I thought you didn't cook," I said annoyed that he was being smug again.

"I don't, but I'm sure I can manage," he said and took out the vegetables from their bags.

"Let me help at least," I offered, and before I knew it he was already washing and pealing the potatoes.

Our conversation, once again, turned into a light, happy tone. It was in these moments that I forgot how unbearable existing was in the last few weeks and months. When I was with Edward nothing else mattered. I was almost certain he didn't feel even remotely the same as I did about him, but I tried to keep my mind in terms of _friendship_. He looked like he might be enjoying my company as well. There were moments when his entire face would change from the serious, troubled man into a young, carefree boy. Most importantly, I felt completely safe and at ease when Edward was near me.

In half an hour the kitchen was filled with the most appetizing smell. The piquant blend of the vegetables and sauce created such a delectable aroma. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until my stomach began to lurch.

"Charlie will be home soon," I said.

"Is it time for me to leave?"

"Of course not," I said not wanting this night to ever come to an end, "won't you stay for dinner?"

"I really shouldn't," he said and my face fell.

"Will I see you at school tomorrow?" I asked trying not to sound as thirsty for his company as I felt.

"I promise, Bella," he smiled, his tall frame towering over me, "It would be my deepest honor if you, Bella Swan, would have lunch with me in the school cafeteria tomorrow?"

"Most certainly, Edward Cullen," I said feigning a posh accent and holding my hand out to him. He took my hand in jest, bowed, and kissed it.

"Tomorrow, then," he said as a sly smile played across his face. His features looked magnificent when they were accented with that unforgettable grin.

Charlie gobbled down the spaghetti as soon as I set a plate of it on the table.

"Wow, Bells," he said, his mouth half full, "this is delicious! Where'd you get the recipe?"

"Actually, Renee was the one who sent it to me."

"Hm, I thought it tasted familiar. Anyway, this is great, Bells! You need to cook more often around here!"

We finished the rest of the spaghetti by the end of dinner. I conveniently forgot to tell him about today's close call.

"Hey, Dad," I said, "do you think I can invite Edward Cullen to my party?"

He paused, leaving the fork, mid-way to his mouth, hanging.

"Edward Cullen?"

"You know… the guy who saved me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Bells," he said his face distorting slightly, "it's just, that kid and his family are a bit strange, ya know? I mean, his dad's a great guy and all, but the rest of them…I don't know if you should be getting involved with him."

"But dad," I said annoyed that he thought so negatively about Edward, "he saved me that day, and he even helped me make this dinner-"

"He did what?" Charlie said putting down his fork, "Bella, were you two alone together in _our _house?"

"Dad, we're just friends. I'm finally making friends and meeting people that I _like_. Besides, you can trust him."

Charlie snorted and shook his head.

"You know what," he said, "do what you want. I'll let you find out for yourself how strange those Cullens are."

"Thanks, Dad," I said hopping out of my seat to hug him; A rush of energy surging through me.

"Alright, alright," Charlie groaned, and he pulled me away to look at me, "it's really nice seeing you this happy, Bells. It's been awhile."

That night I couldn't sleep, but it was only because I was too busy replaying my evening, my happy reality, over and over again in my mind.

**A/N: So, be honest, how's my story playing out so far? Exciting? Boring? What would you like to see happen? (can't promise anything, but I'm interested in what you have to say) I know if you've already read Twilight the 'suspense factor' isn't as thrilling considering you know the deal already, but its sort of fun to try and re-create it. I know only a small audience reviews this, and I'm not exactly sure if people take the time to read my semi-long chapters, but I'm thankful for the several encouraging comments I've received so far. It's kind of hard to continue if people aren't reading, but I'll keep this going as long as its fun :D**


	7. Hunger

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. School has been kicking my butt. Don't ever become a senior, Haha. Anyway, here's Chapter Seven. I'm coming up with possibly TWO more chapters this weekend so watch out for those…**

**PS: thanks for all the comments! I'm definitely going to keep writing ******

Chapter 7: Hunger

The lump welted in my throat hardened as the seconds ticked. I licked my lips; the saliva was dry and acidic. The light of the cafeteria and the unrelenting stares of Fork's entire student body beat down on me like a search light; waiting and watching my every move like a predator to their prey.

But when I looked up from my tray of half-cooked mozzarella sticks I felt a rush of euphoria. The smile, the eyes (which were a gentle honey color today), the broad yet boyish shoulders, and a pair of the most graceful hands I'd ever seen. Those hands were now folded neatly in assembly, and those eyes locked onto mine with a glint of deviance. It was now that the curious whispers of Fork's high schoolers (especially of Jessica Stanley's) were silenced.

"Are you certain you want to sit _here_, Bella?" Edward's voice bellowed out harmoniously from across the table.

"Of course I want to sit here. It's the perfect spot, and right next to the windows," I said, itching in my carefully selected, blue crew-neck sweater. I picked up my plastic fork and popped a cheesy mozzarella stick into my mouth.

"So why aren't you eating?" I asked, feeling awkward that I was the only one with a tray full of food.

"Forks doesn't exactly accommodate to my taste level," he said with boredom.

"Hm," I said. My mind was all out of sorts trying to figure out a tactful way to invite Edward to the masquerade. I had mulled it over all night and all morning. My only plan of action was to _not_ sound like I was asking him out. I'd be horrified when he turned me down and left realizing I was nothing short of pathetic.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" he asked me as if he was reading a transcript of my mind's blunderings.

"Oh nothing, I just have a lot on my mind," I offered, trying to at least be marginally truthful.

"You aren't embarrassed to be sitting with me then?" he asked.

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes," he said matter-of-fact, "the entire school and all your friends are wondering what you're doing sitting with me."

I laughed uneasily.

"Well, Edward it's not everyday that I sit with you"

"Jessica Stanley is especially fumed that you didn't invite her."

I looked past his shoulders for Jessica, but she was nowhere in site of the cafeteria. I had tried to move swiftly in and out of classes to avoid prolonged conversations with Jessica so that I wouldn't have to tell her I was going to sit with Edward at lunch today. I guess my plan had backfired on me.

"But how could you-"

"Know what she's thinking?" he finished my sentence.

Something struck me then. I looked deeply at him, and beneath those gilded eyes were deep lavender marks. When his hands weren't folded, as they were now palms-down on the table, they trembled with fervor. For the first time, Edward looked like a hunger was taking control of him.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes…" he said, "and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Bella, I won't be joining you in class today," he said calmly yet urgently, "I'm leaving right after lunch is over."

"Leaving?" I said, trying to mask the hurt in my voice, "Where are you going?"

"Hiking," he said, looking away from me.

"Hiking," I repeated stifling a giggle, "You don't strike me as the hiking-type, but that's _two_ things I've learned about you."

He smiled at me then.

"Yes," he said, "I'm going with my family."

My ears perked up then at the mention of Edward's family.

"I suppose you've heard some things about the Cullens," he said with a smug smile on his face, "_Great_ things."

"No, I know nothing," I said feigning nonchalance and turning back to my already over-dipped mozzarella stick.

"They all talk," he said with humor and stretched his arms behind his head, "about the Cullens and the skeletons in their closets."

"What?" I said, surprised at my alarm.

"I told you to stay away from me," he said a smile playing across his hard features.

"Must you always be so elusive, Edward?" I asked, "Can't you say _anything_ in plain English without giving me a brain teaser of an answer?"

"Think of it as the thrill of the hunt," he replied back.

Just then Edward's shoulders stiffened as a harsh glare slowly eclipsed his face. He turned his head slightly to the side. I expected a terrifying entity beyond human capacity if Edward Cullen looked worried, but standing in his view was Jacob Black and his entourage. His Male cohorts took place at Jacob's left and right sides, while a gaggle of fanatic girls lagged behind, quivering with the high of being near the "hottest" basketball player in Forks.

It appeared that Jacob was about to approach our table when Jessica along with an apprehensive Angela cut the path between us.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica said smiling through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Jess," I stammered, "Hi, Angela."

Angela nodded apologetically.

"Sorry, Bells I didn't want to interrupt your uh date," she turned to address Edward, "but we were just wondering if we could talk a sec, kay?"

"Oh, alright," I replied back and stood up from my seat. A smile etched across Edward's countenance.

"Don't be long," he called to me, my knees like gravy.

When we were out of sight of the table where Edward sat still as a statue, Jessica grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall. We stopped suddenly at her locker where she let go of me. I was preparing for the lashing.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she hollered. A teacher stared at us from afar and Jessica smiled sweetly to confirm she would speak with less volume.

"Bella, tell me you weren't just having lunch with Edward Cullen," Jessica's eyes bore deeply into mine as if she were trying to get me to admit to having committed a capital offence.

"Edward and I were just-"

"Shh!" Jessica clamped her hand across my mouth, "he might hear you."

"Who?" I asked through her sweaty hand, expecting someone eavesdropping around the corner.

"Jacob Black," Jessica hissed at me with a ferocity that made me step back.

"Jess, this isn't necessary," Angela spoke and gently removed Jessica's hand from my mouth, "Sorry, Bella. Jessica's been acting really crazy today."

"Crazy's an understatement," I said.

"Look," Jessica said with defense, "I just don't want her ruining our plans."

"Our plans?" Angela said, "you mean _your_ plans."

"Can someone please explain?" I pushed between them.

"Jacob Black _has_ to come to the masquerade," Jessica erupted suddenly at the verge of tears, "and if Edward Cullen's invited he's never going to go!"

I stood there staring back at the two of them.

"What she means is," Angela cut in, "is that Jacob Black and Edward Cullen aren't exactly known for being the best of friends. They kind of…hate each other."

"Hate each other? What for? How did you know I was going to invite Edward anyway?"

"Oh, please," Jessica suddenly shifted into angry bull mode, "just the look in your eyes when you say his name gives it all away!"

The redness in my face came.

"No," I said grabbing hold of a loose strand of hair, "he's just a friend, that's all. Why can't I invite a friend?"

"Look, you can invite Edward friggin Cullen and his creepy family over any other time you want, but NOT TO THIS PARTY!" Jessica finally exploded.

"If Jacob decides not to come because of Edward Cullen I am NEVER going to forgive you," she finally said with the utmost seriousness. With that she left, dragging Angela behind her once again.

I walked into the lunchroom slightly shaken from my recent brush with a volatile Jessica. When I was back at the table, Edward had already stood up and took out a chair for me.

"Thank you," I said without looking up. I was stuck at a crossroads. Did I dare defy Jessica's clear-cut demands? Was she _that_ in love with Jacob Black that I had to sacrifice another chance to spend time with Edward?

"Is she that horrifying?" he inquired almost inaudibly.

I finally looked up at him.

"You look more shaken from talking with Jessica Stanley than you did when you were nearly crushed by a van," he said that same smile illuminating his sullen face.

"Let's not talk about her for awhile," I replied back and he nodded.

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked and he lifted his already perfect posture at this question. In truth, I was surprised I let my thoughts escape me. Edward also had that power over me.

"You don't want me to go," he said more as a statement than a question, "why is that?"

"I-I don't know," I looked down at my bitten nails. I knew I was blushing fire-engine red by now, "I just feel like I can talk to you. I feel better when I'm around you."

His face did not hint at any emotion and I almost wanted to take back my words.

"Bella," he said and reached his hand across the table to lift my face up, "I've warned you… If we're going to do this…"

"You mean, our being friends?"

"Yes," he said, "I'm-"

"Dangerous," I said finishing his sentence, "Dark, menacing, a monster. Yeah, I know."

My favorite grin, the one that showed those pearly whites, gleamed again for me.

My heart was racing.

"I know you've got your secret and all. I know it's bad, but it can't be much worse than mine," I said.

"Who's to decide that?"

"We can play all these games and I may never find out, but" I hesitated, "I don't even care."

"You might lose Jessica Stanley if you get involved with the _creepy _Edward Cullen," he smiled wryly. I didn't know how he knew this, but I decided then to let his mystifying ways be as they were. No questions asked.

I only nodded.

"Bella," he said, "you're… something else. Not human"

"You might just be right about that," I replied and he looked into my eyes and I could tell he was still searching and digging deep.

Edward didn't come to school the next day or the next. I didn't want to feel as down about it as I was. I was well aware he had his secret to maintain. So while he was taking a personal secret-maintenance holiday I left a note by his easel, the blank canvas, and hoped he would get it.

_Edward,_

_ I don't care what they say. You're invited to the masquerade._

_Bella_.

**A/N: I'm sure you all have watched the new trailer. Can you believe it's only a month away until the movie is released? (If you live in the US) Twilight has officially exploded in my school. Every girl is reading them or wanting to read them. It's pretty crazy! **


	8. Swan

Chapter Eight: Swan

"You really don't have to do this, Dad," I said groaning as I handed the heavy weather-beaten leather suitcase to Charlie. I leaned against the wooden door frame where my father was preparing to depart. I should have been ecstatic that I'd be given an entire weekend off without parental supervision, but instead I was nervous and anxious to be left alone in my eerie second home. Even though I was mere hours away from holding one of Fork's highly-anticipated Halloween Masquerade I was still as unfazed about it as ever.

"Nah, Bells you have fun at your party," he finally faced me.

Should I hug him?

Charlie leaned in for a bear hug, holding on not a moment longer than he had to.

I could sense his genuine excitement at being able to take a small vacation to La Push. He had his fishing gear ready and all that was left to do was leave his brooding 17 year old daughter behind.

"I left money on the table. Remember, no burning the house down, no boys sleeping over, no drinking, no smoking, no none of those things," he said, but smiled. He knew I wasn't the type to do so, but felt it his paternalistic obligation to set these rules anyway, "Call me whenever you want, okay honey?"

"Thanks, Dad," and I hugged him back again, "Have fun."

"You too, Bells."

I watched him get into his cruiser and pull out of the garage.

When I finally closed and locked the door I panned around the room. It was strange how empty a house felt when it was missing one other member. I took a long draw of air in, my head spinning with the night's possibilities.

The thud of the bass downstairs vibrated through out the house. I couldn't make out whether it was from some droopy ballad or an annoyingly over-played hip hop song on the radio, but it nevertheless matched the current state of my palpitating heart. I had offered thousands of times to help Jessica and "the crew" out with setting up for the party, but she insisted in exact verbatim that "I was useless downstairs and that I should just get ready for the best party in Forks' history."

Thankfully, I was not alone. Angela's company assuaged my anxious state. She sat across from me, applying the make-up and hair treatment that I was unfortunately unskilled with.

"Um, Bella," Angela's voice spoke softly, "can you please not shake so much? I'm starting to smudge."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be," Angela's tone of voice had a calming effect on my nerves, "It's going to be great. They're doing a great job with decorations downstairs, and I'm positive that at least thirty people are coming tonight."

"Oh, good," I replied. The real reason I was nervous had nothing to do with any of those things. My one concern had something to do with a certain secret someone. It was stupid of me to hope. I hadn't seen Edward in the past week, how was he supposed to know I even invited him?

"Okay, you're just about done," Angela said finishing up her work with the tiny sound of an eye shadow case closing shut, "it looks great, Bella!"

"Thanks, Angela. I really appreciate it. I'm a mess at this make-up stuff."

"You're welcome," I opened my eyes to a beaming Angela.

"I'm going to let you get dressed. Jessica told me your costume is inside that white bag," Angela said pointing to a vinyl white garment bag, "I'm going to go get ready myself. See you downstairs!"

When I was finally alone I took the liberty to lie across my bed and close my eyes. I had no idea hosting a party could be so stressful. Couldn't I just lie here all night in full make-up and let Jessica have _her_ party? It was nothing but a ploy to get her alone with Jacob Black anyway.

Suddenly a knock on the door startled me out of remonstration.

"Hey, Bella," the familiar nagging voice of Jessica pierced through the three-inch thick door, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready," I called back.

"Okay, I'm coming in."

I hopped to my feet. Jessica would be go berserk if she saw me laying about being absolutely useless to this whole party business.

"Bella, why aren't you dressed?"

I realized then that Jessica had changed from the peach t-shirt and jeans she had arrived in into something a lot more voluminous and slightly bizarre. I couldn't make out exactly where her costume began and ended. All I knew was that it had a lot of pink tulle and shiny, glittering fabrics. The sight was hard to take in, but I adjusted my eyes to the initial glitter factory that was Jessica's ensemble. As I tried to gain coherence I could make out its components: a revealing top and bell skirt that grew as it came to the knees. A garish set of magenta butterfly wings topped Jessica's outfit into a higher state of 'twisted.' I stifled my laugh at the furry pink wand that Jessica held between her bracelet-clad hands.

"Like it, huh?" Jessica beamed and her mood morphed into the giddy school-girl that often irritated me, but was at least tolerable.

"Yep, Jess," I said ashamed that I was telling her a farce, "you pull if off well."

She smiled and drew near me.

"Jake's gonna love this," she said looking down at her full chest and picking a piece of pink glitter off her skin.

"Um, you look nice too," she said barely even looking up at me.

I could hear the doorbell ring through the fog of music. I got up to get it, but Jessica's jingling arm pulled me down next to her.

"No," she said as if I was breaking a common custom, "Hilary's going to get it."

Hilary? She must be one of the many minions that Jessica appointed to attend to the party and its guests.

I sighed.

Jessica checked her watched and screamed.

"Oh my gosh, only one hour left till _we_ party!" Jessica squealed pulled me up again, "Get your butt dressed, missy."

She walked towards the white garment bag hanging on my closet door and shoved it toward me.

"Now put this on, Bella. I'm going to check if Jake decided to come early."

And like a whirlwind of pink sparks Jessica was gone, and I was left with the daunting task of opening my costume. Angela had told me earlier that the garment had been Jessica's younger sister's old ballet costume when she had performed in Swan Lake. _Fitting_, I thought with a dash of bitterness. I was skeptical of whether it would fit or not, but Jessica only gave me a groan and told me that I was skinny as a twig and could probably fit into her clothes from third grade.

I couldn't believe I was letting a mere costume add to my inventory of _reasons to be nervous_. A small part of me still hoped he would come. On a more superficial note, I wanted to look my very best if my cards were lucky tonight.

I took a deep breath.

My hands held onto the stark white zipper and moved along, following the curves as it winded down. One final pull let a plush of the softest crèam-white fabric poke through the opening.

I maneuvered my hands inside the bag and fished the garment out. I immediately pulled out of my casual clothing and lifted the pearly white, soft-as-a-cloud mass over my frame. I was surprised when every corner and curve conformed to my body in perfect synchronization.

Not only did the garment fit, but it felt weightless beneath the infusion of fabrics.

I walked, rather danced, into my bathroom at the full body-length mirror and was in awe of the figure before me. It was soft, ethereal, and beautiful. It wasn't me and yet when I searched hard enough I was still the same old Bella Swan.

My make-up was done beautifully and enhanced my features rather than drown them, but it was the dress that was responsible for my metamorphosis. My hair was in a loose chignon that cascaded down my back to showoff bare shoulders. An asymmetrical strap ran diagonally along the front of the top. It was composed of opulently folded flowers with white feathers placed judiciously throughout. The silk sweet-heart top lifted my usually meager chest and gave the illusion of an elegant bust. My small, fragile waist was accentuated as a corset tapered down my torso.

I pinched the pearl-colored, skirt blooming out before me. I did an obligatory twirl around as the skirt, that ended just before my knees, unfolded around me to reveal subtle white glitter diffused through out. The white tulle beneath it was soft enough that it didn't scratch my legs.

I stopped in my tracks at the beauty of the backside of the costume. I was always apprehensive about revealing too much skin, but the bareness felt beautiful. The back was draped low to where a small beauty mark on my shoulder blade was in plain sight.

Smiling never came so naturally to me when I was in this beautiful, worthy-of-a-goddess dress. Of course, the ugliness of my arm still remained as a reminder of my true self. I subsequently wrapped a silk, nearly translucent ribbon all along my arm, and it was nearly gone.

The clock read that it was only five minutes until the masquerade's inception. The only thing left to do was put on the mask.

No doubt the mask seamlessly coordinated with the entire ensemble. I put on matching pearly open-toed heels (courtesy of Jessica) and felt the lurch of my stomach as I realized that people were already arriving downstairs.


	9. Interruption

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all had a great Halloween. Here's chapter nine of We Walk the Blue Hour. More chapters coming up later! Enjoy!**

**Steph Meyer Owns All.**

Chapter Nine: Interruption

The beat of the music called to me as the clashing sounds of mingling teenagers called back my fears.

I peaked out down the stairs like a child hiding behind her parent's legs to see that the doorway was crowded with perpetually moving bodies; Filtering in and out. I wondered solemnly if he was among them, these strangers. Of course, if he were, I'm sure I would have seen him by now.

I had really set myself up for an entrance, I thought to myself.

My steps thudded against the wood of my staircase calling attention to me even more. I sighed, rolling my eyes and decided it was useless trying to be subtle in these heels. The way I was perspiring you wouldn't think I was attired in the most gorgeous outfit I had ever worn.

As I came into the light, a girl in a slinky black dress pointed towards me. I heard gasps and whisperings as an audience of masked figures fell into a hush.

"Who is she?" they all seemed to ask.

I could not recognize anyone, but I was thankful this lack of recognition was reciprocated.

All I could do was smile as I was trapped within the penetrating stares of strange eyes. This must be how the popular, pretty girls felt every single day of their lives, and I wasn't jealous. The attention was maddening.

"Bella!"

I was, for the first time, relieved to hear the familiar voice of Jessica calling to me as I finally reached the last step.

"You look _gorgeous_!" she exclaimed with an edge of disbelief in her voice "My sister never looked _this _good."

Jessica performed an obligatory 360 around me perhaps to make sure this wasn't all an illusion.

"Thanks, Jess, I love it," I said truthfully, "Wow, you guys really changed the place."

The living room looked bigger somehow. The lumpy couch didn't occupy the middle area anymore, and with the lights dimmed low, the place gave off the perfect atmosphere for a masquerade.

Before I could thank Jessica for all the hard work she and her crew had put into the look of the party, she was gone. I looked around me, at the thriving mass that didn't pay attention to me anymore, and searched for an open space to squeeze through.

I could not fathom how many people were able to fit into my medium-sized abode. The bumming and grinding of masked faces distorted my path, and I had to start over again and again.

"Excuse me," I'd say to every concealed face, not sure whether I knew them or not. The light of the kitchen ahead was all that guided me. As the crowd began to disperse a hand latched around mine. It belonged to a tall figure in a red tuxedo with black lapels and a devil's mask. It pulled me back into the crowd.

"Please, I'm trying to get out!" I yelled through the pulsing music.

The red-suited figure could not hear a thing I had said and so I resorted to physical force and tried to yank my wrists free.

His grip was tight and unyielding. Through the tight-fit of the crowd I could see the outline of broad, muscular shoulders beneath the red suit; a clump of black hair falling loosely outside of the mask.

"Where are you taking me!?" I yelled out again.

The moving shoulders stopped in their tracks. The figure looked back at me, the mask more horrifying in the shadow the lights cast around it.

"Don't you worry, Bella," his voice was young and I could hear him smile even through the rubber mask.

He continued maneuvering me through the maze of the crowd who remained oblivious to his forcefulness except for the occasional observer who commented on my appearance.

"Hey! Can you stop?" I yelled out at random intervals, but I was ignored.

The strangest thing was that I could not recognize where I was inside my own home as the red-suited figure guided me along a labyrinthine path. It was only when I could feel a cool breeze and the smell of decaying leaves that I knew we were headed to my backyard.

"Hey man," a guy costumed in a white t-shirt, jeans, and a monkey mask called to the red suit.

"Hey, bro," My capturer said, greeting him with a handshake with his free arm.

"And what are _you guys_ up to?" His friend said when he realized I was tugged along next to him.

The red suit laughed.

"Nah man, it's not like that. It's _her_."

"You mean-"

"Yeah, bro I'm gonna tell her"

"Tell me what?" I cut in.

"You can't man!" His friend called out ignoring my question completely. He was too late; we were already headed deep into the darkness.

The fear started up again as the red-suited figure pulled me farther away from the twinkling string of lights festooned around my backyard patio; the sound of music reducing to a mere whisper.

All I could hear was the trudge of our feet as it trampled on the wet grass; his voice panting lightly beneath the mask. A slight drift of breeze made me aware how little I was wearing. Goosebumps popped up along my arms as the frosty air bit into it.

I tried to yank my way out of his grasp again. He was firm yet gentle as he held my arm.

"We're almost here, Bella. Don't you worry," he said again.

"How do you know-"

"Questions later," he said, his voice absent of gruffness, "I'm here to tell you everything."

My heart skipped a little.

Was this him?

I walked a little closer to him.

We finally stopped at an old oak tree that was split in half at its core. We could see the sky perfectly from where we stood. It was a dark shade of blue as the sun began its descent.

The red-suit finally let his restraint go, and once he did the cold took over.

"Who are you?" I said boldly. I was worried he would not answer me if I wasn't anything but assertive.

He stammered about as if he did not know where to begin. Finally, he sat down on a fallen tree stump and patted the empty space beside him, signaling to me.

"I suggest you sit down, Bella," he said.

"N-No," I said through chattering teeth as the chill began to encompass my entire being, "Tell me who you are first."

"Bella, please. You're cold. I'll tell you everything, but I recommend you sit down for this one, okay?"

I obliged warily as I realized his tone merged into worry. I took the vacant spot next to him and I immediately felt warmth hug my form.

"You're probably wondering why I took you here."

"Yeah, just a little bit."

"Look, I'm not really sure how to say this with out freaking you out, but-"

He stopped as he stared into my face, at the confusion.

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"Can't we talk about my identity a little later? There's something you really need to know now-"

"Edward?" I suddenly blurted out.

He stopped mid-sentence and began to laugh; A laugh that was raucous and filled the woods around us. It dawned on me that it could not be him. He was warm, for one, and I've never heard Edward unleash such sinister laughter without the usual guarded façade he always kept up.

"No, not quite," he said, still laughing.

I got up suddenly, annoyed for a reason I could not pinpoint.

"Listen, I'm leaving if you don't tell me who you are."

He stopped his laughter, and stared up at me. The tiny eye-socket slits on the mask were dark.

I turned around to leave.

"Hey!" he called out to me. I didn't look back, but before I could take another step his warm hand was clasped around mine. It pulled me back into the rising moonlight.

"Stop it!" I yelled out at his foreign touch.

He pulled me into him, releasing my arms roughly, and we were face-to-face. He began to lift his mask slowly, the suspense heightening as the person beneath emerged into the light.

I gasped to myself.

"Wasn't expecting that, huh?" he said; a devilish, playful grin coming across his dark complexion.

"Jacob Black?" I asked through squinted eyes. I felt suddenly embarrassed that I knew his full name; we had never spoken before in or out of school. The minute distance between us allowed me a close look at his face. Unfortunate to admit, Jessica wasn't completely wrong when she said Jacob Black was good-looking. He had straight, dark features that looked startlingly innocent. He was at least cute, I'll admit.

"In the flesh," he chuckled; his white teeth standing out drastically against his dark skin.

"What-"

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry for the hasty introduction, but there's something you need to know."

He sat me back down with him on the same tree stump.

"I came here to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"Can you stop interrupting? Please? I get you're really wondering what the hell's up, but I need to tell this to you straight."

I blushed, but my irritation at him only escalated.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," he said and he began again, "I came here to tell you- warn you, really about…Edward Cullen."

Before I began to speak out he gently lifted a finger to my opening lips. A tree rustling above us.

"Shh!" he said, "I'm really not supposed to tell you anything, but- I figure you don't know what you're getting yourself into. You need to stop seeing Edward Cullen. Now, before it's too late."

I brushed his finger aside.

"What are you saying?"

"Bella," he said, "I know this is weird. We've never talked before, but I know Edward Cullen and his family. They aren't good..."

He paused, searching for an impossible word.

"People?" I said, finishing his sentence.

He looked at me, an ominous color coming into his eyes.

"Not quite the word I was looking for."

"You're losing me."

"He's using you, Bella. For something you don't even want to know about."

"How can you judge him and his family!? You're only telling me this because you have some vendetta against him!"

"Look, I know people talk about Edward and me hating each other, but that's not even the point. The thing is, he's going to try to kill you."

I laughed at his absurdity.

"Kill me?" I said, "Look, I get people think Edward's strange. A misanthrope even, but _kill me_? Isn't that taking things a little too far?"

"Extremely fast; catches up to you like he's never left your side. Eye color changes, leaves mysteriously for long periods of time when the clouds clear, lacks body heat, super strength, and doesn't eat _human_ food. Any of that ring a bell?"

I furrowed my brows. He's using all of this to _his_ advantage.

"He's working his charm on you now, Bella. All the girls fall for him, but _you_ can't. It doesn't take an idiot to see he's got something in it for you, too. Sooner or later, he's going to try and you're not going to be able to-"

" You're wrong! Edward he- he cares about me! He's saved me, twice! Where the hell are you getting all this information from? What are your sources?"

"My family," he said, defensively.

"Well, you're family must be pretty cruel if they're teaching you to judge people they don't know a thing about!"

"Well, it just so happens my _cruel_ family and _your_ father are out fishing. Together."

"You're… related to Billy?"

"Yeah," he said, "he's my _father_. My family has been around for hundreds of years. We know what we're talking about, and if I have anything to do with it, I'm going to tell my dad to tell Charlie about those freaks."

"Freaks?"

"Yeah, freaks," he said, "murderous, blood-sucking freaks."

"Look, I need to get back to the party. I had enough of this."

I stood up to leave.

"Bella, the Cold Ones are after you! Stay away from Edward Cullen!" Jacob yelled out to me realizing, as I ran, that I was already out of reach.

When I finally saw the twinkling lights of my backyard patio, I slowed my pace; the chill of the air consumed my body once again. As much as I hated to think about it, I did not feel the same. I glanced back into the woods, into the darkness where Jacob may still be sitting, stirring in his hatred for Edward.

He had called them the Cold Ones.

I was already almost certain that Edward was not human without the help of Jacob Black. While I did not find his assertions to ring an inkling of truth, I felt guilt rise up in me: I couldn't remain in ignorance forever, I _needed_ the truth. My head was spinning; the wind gusting furiously.

As I walked back into the party, away from Jacob's interruption I had forgotten about my dress. I stared down trying to get my bearings in order. I groaned as I examined the slightly browned areas from when the branches and trees had sullied the clear translucency of the fabric. The ribbon entwined around my arm hung loosely on my wrists.

I guess nothing could stay perfect and white forever.


	10. Promise

Chapter Ten: Promise

Rejoining the party surprisingly turned out to be the best decision I could have made. I never was extroverted enough to fully live out the concept of partying, but I let the music and laughter of my guests swallow me into a blissful high.

The identities of the company I had joined were still unknown to me (the masks and costumes blurring out everything beyond recognition) but I basked in the anonymity.

The truth was I didn't want to be burdened by the knowledge of truth. Not tonight, at least. I let down my hopes of Edward ever showing up. He was never quite good at being there when I _wanted_ him. Even if he was the horrible monster Jacob and even himself let him on to be, would it even matter? He'd probably leave again and again and again when things got bad. I would never get hurt, because there'd never by anything around to hurt me.

I continued to sway to the music and chat with the masked strangers before me when something tapped my bare shoulder. I turned around to discover Jessica and on her arm, Jacob Black re-masked.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica yelled through the music, a cup of amber liquid on her other hand, "I want you to meet my friend, Jacob Black!"

I stared up at him through incredulous eyes. Good thing my mask was on.

"Nice to meet you," he said smiling as he reached out a hand for me to shake.

I took it reluctantly; No use letting him know he bugged me.

Before we could properly shake hands Jessica pulled Jacob away.

"We're going to go upstairs," she said, a seductive grin illuminating her dimpled face.

"Jess, what are you going to-"

"Can we use your room?"

I shook my head and sighed. There was no stopping Jessica when she had her eye on set on something.

"I guess..."

Jessica pulled a hesitant Jacob up the stairs.

"Can you believe her?"

Another voice, belonging to a male sounded behind me. I turned around, a little too excitedly for my liking, to find a figure in a black top hat over blond hair, a deep purple cape, and a black mask standing beside me.

"Mike?"

"It's me, Bella," he said in a low voice, "Here"

He offered me a cool drink, and I was glad. The talk with Jacob had left me feeling a little dehydrated. Finally, someone I could recognize.

"How do you like the party?" I asked, taking a sip.

"Great. You wanna dance with me?"

"Well…"

"Please? Will you? It'll be fun"

"Okay, Mike," I submitted.

He led me to the middle of the dance floor right when a slow, soft ballad replaced the energetic music. Couples came together as single parties fled the floor to visit the table full of beverages and snacks. He curled his right hand into mine and placed his left arm around my waist.

We swayed to the music for a couple of minutes. Everything around me began to blur, but Mike kept up his energy. When the song finally ended, a crowd silenced. The music had stopped playing. The lurch of some heavy object sounded.

A beautiful melody began to play then, pervading through the hushed crowd.

"What is this?" a person in a regal ensemble questioned beside me, "Who turned the music off?"

It was a song I had heard before emanating from my old piano; a piano which had not been tuned for years, but surprisingly sounded as clear and beautiful as if it was newly purchased.

"Who's playing that?" I asked to no one in particular. The memories of Edward flooding back into my mind as my eyes glinted tears and my heart became heavy.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" Mike said seeing the distraught turn my face took.

"Yeah," I said.

He held my hand and led me farther away from the music that rendered emptiness in me with each heavenly note. The darkness and the encasing bodies obscured the path before us. Soon, we were in a darkened room: I could tell it was Charlie's bedroom from where the window was placed.

Mike closed the door behind him and led me to the bed, turning on the lamp on the bedside table.

He propped down beside me, taking off his mask to reveal a sweat-stained, drowsy face.

"You okay, Bella? You looked really upset down there."

"I'm fine; it's just that certain things are reminding me of someone."

"Oh," Mike smiled and looked down at his palms, "Do you feel better now?"

"Sort of… not really," I confessed.

"What can I do?"

"I'm not sure if there is anything you can do."

"Is it about Edward?" Mike cut in.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. I can tell you kind of like him."

We didn't say anything for awhile. The heat of the place made me take my mask off. I was done with the pretenses.

"I'm a mess," I said looking down at the brown patches on my dress.

"No, you're not," Mike said, taking my face in his hands, "You're so beautiful, Bella, and Edward doesn't deserve you."

The longing and glazed look in Mike's eyes and his ruddy complexion made me feel uneasy. Mike leaned into me suddenly and kissed me.

I did not budge and let this empty and cold kiss occur. Tears flowed easily from my eyes then. I had never felt so alone in all my life.

"You've been drinking," I stated when he pulled away.

"What! No," he said waving a hand at me.

"I'm going," I said, pushing him off me, as I walked towards the door.

"Bella, come back!" Mike called out at me, "Come on, we're just talking!"

But I left anyway into the darkness and moving bodies; chills going through my body at the thought of Mike's probable intentions.

I had forgotten Jessica's plans and walked into my room, turning on the lights.

They had their lips locked onto one another's; some of their clothing scattered on the floor.

"Get out," I said sternly.

"What the hell, Bella!" Jessica yelled at me throwing death glares at my direction.

"Get out," I said a second time.

Jacob pulled his jacket on and zoomed through the door without a word.

"Wait, Jacob!" she called out to him.

She turned to me when she realized he was never coming back.

What the hell was that!?" Jessica screamed she had only her skirt and bra on.

"Get out," I said again, trying to be calm, "tell everyone to get out of here!"

"How dare you!" she screamed back at me.

I didn't realize that an audience was beginning to form on the outskirts of my bedroom door. Everything suddenly became quiet.

"You're just jealous!" Jessica screamed furiously for everyone around us to hear, "You're just pissed that you're stupid Edward didn't care enough to come! I know you secretly invited him! Well, guess what? He's not here! He doesn't want you! Don't take out the fact that you're a whore out on me and everyone else!"

Whispers resounded behind us. My throat tightening as the air around me escaped the room.

"You heard me! Bella's a whore everyone!" Jessica called to the listeners behind us. Angela had appeared in the forefront, unmasked, "Yep, I know you're secret. Why you left Phoenix, why no one in your old town talks to you anymore! Why your mom couldn't wait to get rid of you! Because you screwed some guy at a party when he didn't even want you!"

"Stop it, Jessica!" Angela yelled from behind us.

"Shut up! Bella needs to hear this."

I only stared into space, telling myself not to react and stay solid. My mouth felt sewn shut and my legs shackled down with iron. An open flesh wound collecting fatal infections.

"They called her Bella the Slut Swan," Jessica said as she approached me, "And now you want to use Edward Cullen for your stupid games."

I didn't know what to do then so I did what I always do when things got bad. I turned around, pushing past the crowd, and kept walking and walking until I got out of the tightness of the house. I could not stand being there any longer. People talked and whispered before me just like before. I tried to control myself from screaming out right then and there.

My lungs tasted the cold, cold October air as I walked into the street; the only illumination the moon and a single street light. Everything felt unreal all of a sudden as I realized what had just happened.

I didn't care, I just kept walking and walking until I walked straight into a cold mass in the darkness; a pair of cool arms taking hold of me so I could not escape even though I kept walking.

It was only when I had stopped that I started hyperventilating into the concave of the cool mass.

"Bella," he said softly, "I'm here."

I looked up through tear stained eyes at Edward's imposing body. He held me securely in his arms and we swayed like that for awhile as if we were doing some twisted slow dance.

"No!" I yelled and I pulled forcefully away from him and kept walking. He was beside me, and picked me up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Let go of me!" I screamed, and he had no choice but to submit to my wishes.

"Shh, sweetheart," he cooed into my wet and ruined hair and cradled me in his arms.

"Make them go away," I said through my agonizing cries.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes" I cried. Edward lay me down by a tree and swiftly re-entered my house. Soon, an exodus of masked figures began to leave my house through the front and back exits. I had never seen so many lies in all my life.

I could see Jessica, partially clothed, pander away about how deplorable me and this party were. I shut my eyes tight and tried to block out every thing that could ever touch or hurt me; the ocean of humiliation ready to swallow me out to sea.

"It's over," he whispered in my ear. When I didn't say anything for a long time, Edward began to carry me into the house. He settled me down again onto my bed as his body sat beside mine. He pushed my hair out of my face that I buried my hands into when I realized how monstrous I must have seemed now.

"Why are you still here?" I managed to say although my voice was cracked from the cries and the cold.

"I can not leave you, Bella," he said, "Not when you are so upset."

"But you can leave any other time?"

I looked up at him now; at his sad eyes.

"I've been here the whole time."

A single tear slid down my cheek, but he pushed it away, and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you, Bella. I can never leave you."

My senses collapsed and I reached out my hand and pulled him into me. He did not pull away, but stared deeply into my eyes. I kissed his cool lips slowly and gently. He placed his hand on the side of my cheek, caressing it.

I placed kisses on the base of his jaw-line as I watched a small smile play across his face. I took his hand and put it on the nape of my neck.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

The coldness of his body still on mine.

"You're a vampire"

Stillness.

"Yes," he said, not a syllable uneven.

I nodded.

"Would you like me to leave now?"

He gave me a penetrating stare as he searched for signs that I might scream in horror.

"No"

He nodded.

"Stay, because I'm ready to tell you everything."

"We have all night," Edward said as he stared solemnly into my eyes. Just then he touched my arm, pulling out the ribbon entwined around it, and by instinct I pulled away.

"Wait"

"I saw, Bella. That day in class. You thought I hadn't."

"What did you think?" my voice on edge, holding down the urge to cry.

"I thought you were beautiful and stronger than I am in many ways, but I did not know why it was there. Why you hid it. I can not read what you're thinking like I can with others."

I felt vulnerable as my ugliness was naked in the darkness. Edward lifted my arm and kissed over every scar and bruise that was my past. The tears flooding my face again and I pulled back.

"Well, I guess you know now."

"Do you think I would take Jessica Stanley's word as irrefutable truth?"

I laughed a little, and he smiled.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise. Will you do the same for me?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward. I promise."


	11. Swan EP

Chapter Eleven: Swan

**(Edward's Point-Of-View)**

"Do you _think_ she'll even notice?" a sharp, cold voice cut the air. "Humans are so oblivious." If only my sister, Rosalie, could see herself now as she admired her reflection on the antique mirror placed on the mantel. Her beauty had such power over men, who became weak as schoolboys in her presence, but it faded fast for me once I heard her speak.

"Aw, Rose," said another chipper, bell-like voice. "Give her a chance! She's going to look _gorgeous_ tonight!"

"Is that _all_ you ever think about?" I cut in, but I could not help but smile at my other sister, Alice, whose small physicality often caused others to underestimate her power, even myself. Alice was often times the only one, besides my father Carlisle, who sided with me.

"If Emmett here's about this, he's going to punch you through a wall!" said Alice, who now hopped from her seat high up on the mantel with such easy grace. I groaned to myself thinking of the volcanic reaction my brother, Emmett, would have to my sudden change of plans.

"Pft! Wait until _Jasper_ finds out!" Rosalie said as she pumped the sides of her honey-blonde hair with her talon-like, ring-clad fingers, "After your long talk last night you're going to go ahead and tell him 'never mind'? Good luck with that!"

Another jab at my already confounded conscience, however, she was right. I had grown accustomed to the tensions between my brothers and I regarding my 'situation.' Our hunting trip that had lasted over the past few days had helped somewhat to alleviate the mounting stress between us. They tried to convince me not to succumb to my pursuit and desires. I did not like fighting with my brothers, my family. They were all I really had in this empty world.

That is, until I met her. The fragile human I so closely avoided and so badly wanted to suck the blood from. The moment I saw her I wanted nothing but to seduce her, to get her alone, and then to lay my predator's teeth on her succulent, aromatic skin. But I knew then, that doing so would only put my family in jeopardy so I tamed the wild beast bounding inside me more for the sake of my loved ones than for the life of this petulant human.

It killed me, thinking of how easy it would have been to _kill_ her. How she would have gladly conformed to my wishes and how perfectly she would have sated my thirst. Her blood was the first blood I had ever truly desired. Over the century that I have lived there has never been such a vile liquid as hers that tortured and slain the very core of my existence. Of course, there was nothing a weak human like herself could do to take the immortality I possessed eternally.

Alice came to Forks immediately once she had seen my reaction to the human. Her perceptibility, her power to portend the future and the present, was a gift that could easily turn awry, but at my weakest moment it had saved me. She, along with my adopted father, Carlisle took me away into the Alaskan wilderness; Away from the maddening smell into the frigid and clear air.

I thought I had everything under control, as I usually did, but this human had thrown me yet another curve ball which greatly unsettled me. For so long I had been able to read the minds of others. The hum of the bees, as I called it, never hushed. It was only with great concentration that I blocked out the inner voices of my family, for the sake of privacy and for my own sanity. I realized immediately that there was only silence when I was near her; Stillness even in the eruption of her pulsing blood.

How could this be? She was driving me into near insanity, this human! She had not only the power of her blood against me, but the power to keep her thoughts a secret from me. It drove me mad trying to decipher her every expression and mannerism. What did it all mean? I was not used to being withheld the privacy of a mind. My curiosity was so peaked that I even succumbed to watching her all the nights she had slept. Sometimes so peacefully then other times she wrung around like a turbulent storm.

And then she whispered my name; Just once, but loud enough for my hypersensitive ears to catch.

"Edward," her thin, pink lips had parted to say my name. The name I thought she reviled, but I knew then that I could not stay away from her. I needed to be with her, because I was in her thoughts as she was in mine.

There were other anomalies about the girl that drew me in. She was an enigma, but she grew more fascinating as I began to unearth the peculiarities of her person. For instance, I learned how fond she was of reading and especially of drawing. She never knew this, but I had admired her paintings and sketches that were tossed all around her room. This human possessed a gift and a talent all her own. There was sadness in this human, too. I observed how violently her mood would shift from day to day, and I wondered why her heart beat so heavily.

Was she abused at home? No, I had observed her father Charlie carefully, and found he was a genuinely good person. Were her friends the source of her grief? As far as I was concerned, her friend Jessica Stanley was only jealous of her popularity with the males in Forks High School, and her friend Angela possessed only kind thoughts. Did she feel insecure about herself like so many human girls did at this adolescent age? But no, I could not believe that this was the right question, because I read every mind of all the male's in Fork's High School the day she arrived. They all thought her attractive.

However, it was a particular day in art class that alerted my attention. It was a small moment, insignificant to any other being, but to me it was the brink of a monumental discovery. Along with her refined taste in books and art, her tragic flaw seemed to be clumsiness. I would always laugh to myself every time I saw her watch me walk, or rather glide from place to place. It was while she was painting that she pulled up her right sleeve. It was only for a moment, but I had already seen and memorized everything: the scars and bruises that massacred her exquisite skin.

She thought I had not seen at all, and recovered from the incident without due fail. I needed to know right then and there what happened to this girl. Why she was here, why she was so burdened, and how she was able to seamlessly cast her spell on me.

Isabella. Bella Swan.

The beautiful temptress that had captured my unbeating heart. I wanted nothing more to do then, but to protect her. To make sure that no maledictions could ever curse themselves on her sacred life. I was enlightened by the fact that she too seemed fascinated by me. Of course, if she knew my secret it could only lead to inevitable danger.

Bella and I made a pact to be friends that accepted each other's secrets. It seemed like a plausible bargain at the time, but it is in the night's my mind racked with worry for her, that I knew that the promise was impossible to keep.

It is now that I am stuck at a crossroads. After existing as an unnatural force of nature for a little more then a century I am in awe of which road to take. I held the note in my hands, the hands she shivered under the touch of, and I eyed it carefully again.

_Edward,_

_I don't care what they say. You're invited to the masquerade._

_Bella_.

If only she knew what she would was asking for. I wanted nothing but to preserve her life and all she wanted was for the me, the predator, to enter her home. I knew if I went, there was no turning back. I had visited her house all those nights, and even under her knowledge, but never had she immortalized her will on paper. Also, she was defying the wishes of her friend, Jessica Stanley, who grew evermore irritating and deplorable with each session I heard of her mind.

I was torn, not because I necessarily _wanted_ to go, but rather I _had_ to. Something awakened in me the day I saw the scars, the night I heard her speak my name. To Bella, and only Bella, was I committed. She did not know the passion and fervor with which I wanted her. My want and curiosity for this human eventually came into knowledge with my family. Essentially, they were all against the idea, but they knew I was controlled enough not to suddenly spring an attack on her based solely on hunger.

No, I may be a vampire, but I am not an animal.

"I'm going," I said without falter or hesitance.

"What!" Rosalie turned her severe eyes on me, "You _can't_, Edward. Do you know what could happen if you attacked her? There'd be hundreds of humans there. Who knows what else you'd do!"

"What's going on here?" said Esme, my adopted mother, as she came into the living room.

"Edward was just saying that he's going to go to a _human_ party," the wicked blonde said flashing her white teeth.

"Is this true, Edward?" Esme said so sweetly it was hard to believe she was at all concerned.

"It's true," I said, turning to face Rosalie, "I should leave now before Emmett and Jasper arrive."

_Jerk. Save some of Bella for us_, Rosalie thought.

I ignored her, and got up and to put my blazer on.

"Don't forget this!" Alice jumped in front of me, "It's a masquerade, you know!"

She handed me a black satin mask.

"Thank you, Alice," I smiled.

_Good luck, Eddie. Try not to freak any of those humans out. _

I kissed my mother, Esme, on the cheek before I departed.

"Please don't worry about me, Esme," I said in her ear, "I can control myself. Don't send Emmett or Jasper out for me."

_But what about Carlisle?_ Esme asked.

"He trusts me, too," I said. With that I walked through the cedar doors of our house.

I was indecisive as to whether I should take the silver Volvo out tonight. The air was crisp, the perfect night to _walk_ on foot. Plus, I'd be there a lot faster.

I started through the forest on a mild pace. The woods were one of my favorite places to be, because it was so quiet and still. I jogged on even faster as I blitzed through the foliage. Although I was nearly at 100 miles per hour nothing touched me as I glided past. Soon, I could hear the voices of the humans just up ahead.

I will be ashamed to admit, but I was hesitant to enter the household. A number of teenagers came in and out of the medium sized house. I put the satin mask over my face and smiled to myself. At least there wouldn't be the usual buzz about Edward Cullen as I came incognito.

_Where is she?_ I thought.

And then, I heard the familiar rattle of Jessica Stanley's voice. It came from the light of a room upstairs. I glanced around me to make sure no bystanders were watching before I leapt up onto the trees and onto the roof near the illuminated window. I observed the view before me; the swelling of the sun inched lower into the horizon to give passage to twilight, the blue hour.

I peered into the window. There she was although her back was to me, along with her irritating friend, Jessica Stanley. I watched as Jessica checked her watch and screamed.

"Oh my gosh, only one hour left till we party! Get your butt dressed, missy," Jessica addressed Bella and then walked towards a white bag near a closet door.

"Now put this on, Bella," Jessica said.

_I hope it doesn't fit! _Jessica thought. What an unfortunate, malicious human.

I'm going to check if Jacob decided to come early," Jacob! I had forgotten about him. The mention of his name sent furious sparks around my being. With the close of the thick, wooden door, Jessica was gone. It was quiet again except for the light thump of music and voices from below. Otherwise, it was only this glass window that separated her from me.

_Turn around_, _Bella_ I whispered so quietly.

And she did, slightly, as if she had heard me, although of course she could not. Bella's face was sad as she peered at the white bag in her hands. I wondered why she was so distraught. Was she not supposed to be elated about her impending occasion? Surely she could not be gloomy over what people thought of as a well-anticipated celebration.

Nevertheless, Bella's chagrined countenance worried me. Her skin was so pale under the light, so sallow beneath her eyes even through the opulent decorations festooned around her eyes. Then, she unzipped the garment bag to reveal a large piece of white material. It was nice from what I saw with a quick glance, but I could not stop staring at her face and I listened intently at her quickly beating heart.

All of a sudden, Bella lifted off of her plain shirt and jeans until she was only in a nude-colored bra and panties; her arm visible in the light. I felt dishonorable for seeing her without her knowledge or consent. It was a mere second, but the image of her smooth and firm body tacked onto my mind. I lowered my eyes quickly to let her dress.

When I looked up, sure that she was finished, she had vanished from my sight. I looked around quickly, hopeful that she had not yet left, and saw her.

She looked like some glorious creature, a swan, in her white dress. It was not so much the attire as it was her face, which was lit up like a thousand glass chandeliers. If ever I had seen beauty, it was a farce. If I could dream I would sleep forever to bask in the angel that danced before me.

She twirled around now, I had never seen her happier in all the time I had known her, and it sent warmth to my core. All I wanted to do was touch her then, her skin, her glowing face and eyes. To feel the curves of her waist and thighs. To have her delicate hands trace mine. To listen to her quivering heart next to mine's silence. To smell her supple throat and the chestnut locks whose aroma magnified ten fold as she twirled around in circles; every follicle breathing its scent into me. The smell was rapture to my senses and my throat hardened as I imagined the taste of her lips.

I could do nothing then, but be a silent observer. She trapped me in her maze, and I knew I could never get out.

**A/N: So what did you readers think of this chapter in Edward's point-of-view? Reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Interruption EP

**Merry Christmas! Here's Chp. 12!**

Chapter Twelve: Interruption

**(EDWARD'S POV)**

The sight of Bella in her white dress filled my being with immeasurable happiness. I had never seen her look so free of sorrow and burden. I lowered myself as she turned towards the window from where I admired, and soon she was out the door.

I leapt down onto solid ground and entered the household. The eruption of music, laughter, conversation, the clinking of glasses, and shuffling of feet met my ears, but I only searched for Bella's heartbeat. It thudded heavily now as she came down the stairs.

I read the minds of the humans around me, and smiled to myself. I glared at the human boy next to me who held particularly impure thoughts about Bella, and he cowered away. She was coming closer and closer to me, the room filling up with more people. I could so easily shove them aside to get to her, but I knew that had fatal potential so I kept stationary.

Bella was only an arm's length away from me, but something in me held me back. I knew that if I took her now I could never let her go so I watched and waited as more humans blocked her from my sight.

It exceedingly became harder to hear Bella's heart through the layers of music and human conversation and I focused harder. I grabbed on to it again, but this time it was at a quicker pace. She was afraid. And then, I heard him. Or rather his thoughts in close proximity to Bella.

Jacob Black.

The name infuriated me, and I knew right then his purpose. He was going to lead her outside and tell her the truth about me.

I pushed on through until I was outside again. In the silence of the night I could hear Bella much clearer. I leapt onto a tree and made my way through to the back woods outside of Bella's house. Once I spotted them I slowed my pace until it was as quiet as the October air.

I watched as Jacob nearly dragged Bella into the night. Goosebumps sprouted on her bare flesh and it enraged me how he treated her so carelessly. Soon, they stopped near a toppled over tree trunk.

There was nothing I could do now. The truth inevitably reveals itself, and it was a dying shame that it had to be Jacob Black who would give it to Bella.

At first, I didn't want to listen into their conversation. A part of me was afraid that Bella would react like any normal human being would: with gut-wrenching fear that came with being acquainted with a monster, but then I heard her protest against Jacob's claims about me. She refused his assertions, and even defended my family and I.

"Look, I know people talk about Edward and me hating each other, but that's not even the point. The thing is, he's going to try to kill you."

Kill. The word sprang like venom into the air. I watched as Bella's face remained unaffected. I wanted to leap down from where I was settled and show Jacob what it felt like to want to murder in cold blood, but I knew that he wasn't wrong. I _had _wanted Bella's blood the moment I saw her. There was nothing in the world that separated me from tasting her sweet poison the second she walked in the room. There was still a part of me that yearned for her glorious blood.

It killed me to see Bella protest further and further. How could she trust me so unflinchingly as if she knew what I was?

As much as I detested Jacob I understood his intentions. He was only trying to save Bella's life from a horrifying circumstance. To my surprise, Jacob's thoughts remained free of malice. His warning for Bella stemmed from a genuine concern for her life, but as time passed Bella grew impatient.

"Freaks?" she said with such fury.

"Yeah, freaks," Jacob said, "murderous, blood-sucking freaks."

_He's right_, _Bella. Listen to him._ I whispered into the night, but Bella finally reached her limit.

"Look, I need to get back to the party. I had enough of this."

Bella had made our decision. She would not accept that I was anything but a monster, and she ran through the woods. Her white-clad figure radiating in the darkness. I almost wanted to stop her and tell her what Jacob had, but I only followed her back.


	13. Promise EP

Chapter Thirteen: Promise

**(EDWARD'S POV)**

Now was my chance to get Bella alone to talk about what she had just heard, but she only trudged back to the party without ever glancing back.

In seconds I was inside. In the midst of the uproar in search for her, and then I heard Jessica Stanley and _him_ again – Jacob Black. They disappeared after a short time to my relief, but then Mike Newton came into the scene. Although I was a considerable length away I could hear how he lusted over Bella.

It took me none too long to see that Bella was beside him now – her countenance in a state of near tears.

Had _I _caused this?

I must have. Why else would she look so distraught? I hated myself right at this moment. My family was right; all I would do was hurt. I wanted to flee from this place, and never come back. I never wanted to hurt Bella again.

The petulant human was leading Bella to dance now, and I couldn't help but be awakened by a pang of jealousy. How he held her by the waist as if he had already won her affections. She looked inhumanly beautiful standing next to this pedestrian.

The frustration I felt at the fact that I would bow at the knees for Bella – the human I most wanted to kill – made me come to a most horrible conclusion.

I was in love with her.

In love with a human. It was clear to me now what _I_ wanted, but what did Bella want?

The possibility that she could deny me because I was a vampire hurt me more than I ever expected it to. The possibility that she could so easily be with a human like Mike Newton hardened my woes even more. I walked away from the scene of Bella and her _should_-be future.

I stood to the side of the stereo; the music was the loudest there. Such discordant noises came from it yet everyone seemed to enjoy it. It was then that I noticed an old piano lying to the side of it, and had a somewhat careless idea. I turned down the volume of the horrendous music to the disgruntled faces of the crowd, and walked over to the piano as it lay like an abandoned remnant from the past.

I sat down on the wooden bench, cleared the keys from accumulated dust with one blow and began to play.

I played to her, her lullaby.

The one which organically formed during the nights I watched her sleep. I hummed it to her when she was especially uneasy. Little did she know how it soothed her thumping heart.

It was a simple melody, but it encapsulated everything I saw in Bella.

Her brown hair that stopped slightly above her waist was the swaying chord I played now. Her pale skin like the ivory keys as my hands trickled down them like rain water. Her large brown eyes the low quarter notes that blinked repeatedly, telling me she was human.

The constant bass notes, Bella's heartbeat, stayed with me throughout the entire song and kept me searching for her everywhere I went. If ever it should stop the song would never continue.

And then I heard a change in Bella. This time she sounded more excited, anxious?

I stopped my song, turned around and saw that she was leaving with Mike Newton. Up the stairs.

In seconds I was out of the house, leaping to a window of a room Bella and Mike entered. He was propping her down on a bed, and my gut ached in fury.

I didn't need to read his mind to know what he wanted to do to her, but Bella remained upset and dulled Mike's excitement.

"Is it about Edward?" he asked. I flinched at the sound of my name once again. I haunted her life more than protected it.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"I don't know. I can tell you kind of like him."

I tried hard not to let a smile etch my face, but it did. It felt silly to want such a human and petty thing. I rejoined the conversation again.

"You're so beautiful, Bella, and Edward doesn't deserve you," Mike said, taking Bella's face in his hands,

And then, just like that, he kissed her. And she kissed him back.

The fact that Bella did not protest, but accepted Mike's advances blew my mind. It pained me to know that I could not read her thoughts right then and there. When she parted there were obvious tears in her eyes, and my mind was still in confusion.

She fled the room in anger, and I followed her once again to the same window I stood at just hours ago.

There, Jessica Stanley and Jacob Black were situated on Bella's bed. When Bella entered she ordered them out. Jessica, of course, was furious.

"What the hell, Bella!" Jessica yelled.

"Get out," Bella said.

Jacob, meanwhile the coward, fled out the door.

"Wait, Jacob!" Jessica called to him.

What the hell was that!?" Jessica screamed as humans began to form outside the door.

"Get out," Bella said again sternly, "tell everyone to get out of here!"

"How dare you!"

"You're just jealous!" Jessica screamed furiously for the forming audience to hear, "You're just pissed that you're stupid Edward didn't care enough to come! I know you secretly invited him! Well, guess what? He's not here! He doesn't want you! Don't take out the fact that you're a whore out on me and everyone else!"

My non-pulsing heart dropped to my stomach. The words felt acidic to my ears. Why didn't I go to Bella? What was I so afraid of? All this time I had been the reason why Bella was so upset. I wanted nothing more, but to go through the window and protect her from the words of this horrible human.

"You heard me! Bella's a whore everyone! Yep, I know you're secret. Why you left Phoenix, why no one in your old town talks to you anymore! Why your mom couldn't wait to get rid of you! Because you screwed some guy at a party when he didn't even want you!"

Whore? What was this terrible human thinking? What she said surely isn't true, but why did Bella's face look so struck?

"Stop it, Jessica!" Angela cut in.  
"Shut up! Bella needs to hear this."  
"They called her Bella the Slut Swan," Jessica said as she approached me, "And now you want to use Edward Cullen for your stupid games."

Bella left then. She simply walked away as if what had been said by that vile human was but a mere whispering about the weather. This was my chance to act.

She was outside before I knew it, and I leapt back down to the ground. Her face was stone cold. It held absolutely no emotion.

She walked out of the front yard; her dress blue in the darkness as she walked, and soon she was in my arms. Her warm body clashing with the coldness of my skin.

"Bella," I whispered, "I'm here."  
"Let go of me!" she screamed and it pierced my heart.  
"Shh, sweetheart," I cooed into her hair as she began to cry now.  
"Make them go away."  
"Is that what you want?"  
"Yes," she breathed her heart pounding painfully.

And I had no choice, but to submit to her wishes. I was hers now.

I carefully laid Bella down by a tree. Her limbs felt stiff and empty, and I walked into the house where humans were milling about what had just taken place upstairs.

I took my mask off then, and with a great voice yelled.  
"Get out. Now."

Their faces turned to me some frightened, some admiring, and then they all started to leave.

I eyed Jessica Stanley with all the fury I could muster before she ambled her way out the door. As soon I saw that the house was finally clearing up I came back to Bella, who sat motionless in the exact spot I had left her.

"It's over," I whispered into her ear, but she remained silent. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her fragile frame into the warm house and tucked her body into her bed.

Finally she broke her silence.  
"Why are you still here?" she sniffled through her falling tears, but sounded surprisingly angry.  
"I can not leave you, Bella, not when you are so upset," I replied.  
"But you can leave any other time?" and her words struck me again.  
"I've been here the whole time."

A tear began to slide down her cheek, but I pushed it back up. I never wanted her tears to be shed on my account. I laid a kiss on her soft forehead, and then I finally told her the truth.

"I love you, Bella. I can never leave you."

Bella reached out a hand and pulled me into her. Her warm, human lips connected with my cold ones. Bliss was all I felt, and I never wanted to remember a time before this moment. Soon she made her way to the base of my jaw where she planted the softest kisses. We remained kissing and embracing for a moment, and then she blurted out a truth.

"You're a vampire," she said so self-assured, and I knew that when I answered there was no turning back.  
"Yes."  
The truth finally revealed, it had never felt so terrifying and at the same time liberating.  
"Would you like me to leave now?" I asked when her stillness nearly assured me that she might be afraid.  
"No," she said, "Stay, because I'm ready to tell you everything."

"We have all night," I said. I looked down at her figure then. At the haphazard way her dress now dangled on her rather than formed with her body. I looked down at the ribbon that once spiraled down her slender arm. Now it was crumpled at her wrist. Every cut and bruise in her skin shining marks in the darkness.

"Wait," she said horrified.  
"I saw, Bella. That day in class. You thought I hadn't"  
"What did you think?" she breathed heavily.  
"I thought you were beautiful and stronger than I am in many ways, but I did not know why it was there. Why you hid it. I can not read what you're thinking like I can with others."

Something took over me, and I lifted her arm up to me. I started at the base, where the scars were the heaviest and laid a kiss over the area that looked more battlefield than flesh. I could smell her heavenly blood with each kiss, but something in me made the thought of Bella's heart stopping prevent me from ever wanting her blood again. I made my way up her arm until it finally faded away into her alabaster skin.

When I looked up at her, she was crying freely.  
"Well, I guess you know now," she said.  
"Do you think I would take Jessica Stanley's word as irrefutable truth?" she laughed a little.  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked me.  
"I promise. Will you do the same for me?"  
"Yes, Edward. I promise."

With that I took her face in my hands and kissed her until her tears had run dry.


	14. Storytelling

Chapter Fourteen: Storytelling

**(Back to Bella)**

I never would have believed a night like this could happen to me in Forks. A small, secluded town like this never had anything going for it. Its constant changes in weather were far more exciting than anything that has happened here in years, but boy was I wrong.

Tonight was full of extremes, and I had uncovered certain key facts in the duration of the masquerade: Edward was a vampire, my image in Forks was forever tainted, and that I could no longer hide my past - as painful as it is for me to remember.

And now I lay here beside Edward in all his immortal beauty, and I'm about to dive down yet another cliff: I'm about to tell him the truth.

"You don't have to now, Bella. I understand if you want to wait-"  
"No," I said, "It's now or never."  
He gazed into my eyes with a penetrating stare in an attempt to elicit hesitation, but I promised myself I would not falter. He leaned in and whispered sweetly into my ear.  
"Whenever you're ready."  
I took a deep breathe in, and pulled his hand into me.  
"Alright," I said as I sat up on my bed until I was level with Edward whose eyes didn't leave mine for a second.

"It… it happened in Phoenix," I said, licking my lips that had started to run dry from the heavy, cold air I inhaled, "Renee and Phil…they were away one weekend and-"

"Bella," Edward cut in, "You're shaking. Please don't hurt yourself."  
"I'm fine, Edward. You're the first person I'm telling this to."  
"You mean you haven't told Charlie?"  
I nodded.  
"Please continue," he said after a long pause.

_I remember the day so clearly. Every minute and second of it plays out like a movie in my head. I woke up to the dry breeze of Phoenix air. I stare up from my bed at my ceiling where hangs a mobile of little sparrows – flightless as they are glued to each branch. I had made it when I was eight. Renee had attached a set of chimes beneath to sing me asleep and awake. Every night and morning I awaken to the sweet melody of the sparrows as the breeze from my window set them swaying in the sky._

_I was especially excited to start my day not only because I had the house completely to myself, but because I was invited to one of the biggest parties this year – Rachel Walsh's, the beautiful, blonde cheerleader who handed me the pristinely pink envelope right after she had aced her Chemistry exam – the one that I had tutored her in weeks beforehand. I had never anticipated being invited to such an elite party even if I had done a major favor for Rachel. I was taken aback that she might have thought her party was my main motivation in helping her. _

_However, Rachel had the reputation of being one of the nicer people in the 'in-crowd' so I accepted her invite without any bitter feelings. My thoughts were preoccupied with something or someone else. _

_Matt Garrison. _

I blushed heavily as I looked at Edward's reaction. He had flinched a little, but his silence told me to continue.

_I was never one to be attracted to someone completely out of my league, but Matt… he was different from all the other jocks in his circle. For one, he was intelligent: With a 4.0 GPA and colleges already on his back for football scholarships. He sat behind me in English where he sent me into a whirlwind with how he spoke so eloquently about Moby Dick, the Scarlet Letter, and 18__th__ century poets._

_At first, I had the usual grunt of enthusiasm when I saw that this jock would be sitting behind me all year, but he proved me wrong. He was actually nice. He would say to hi to me in the hallways, sometimes carry my heavy books to my locker after class, and even come to my defense during a topical debate in English. _

_I recall many times when we would converse in class. His messy amber hair shining in the fluorescent light and his smile that sent me blushing in moment's time. He liked me, and I liked him. It was all too good to be true. _

_I suppose what I had was a crush. I tried my hardest to stifle it. I knew that the possibility of a relationship with him was out of the question. He had been in a long-term relationship with Rachel for nearly a year. There was no reason why he would ever want me over her._

_So although I did not have a prayer getting in with Matt maybe we could remain friends and Rachel's party might set that off. Little did I know how much that night would change my life forever. _

_It was the morning of the party, but I still had school. Matt and Rachel were no where to be found. The thought of them together made my stomach churl, but I wouldn't let that get me._

_I took the time I had afterschool to get ready for the party. I would be wearing my favorite (my only) blue dress. It was cap-sleeved and came just above the knees. It was a shame I was abnormally pale for living in sunny Arizona, but I had to let nature take its own unfair course._

_I went into Phil and Renee's room just before I left for the party. I wanted to borrow Renee's silver butterfly hairclip. It went perfectly with my dress and allowed my brown hair to cascade down my neck. _

_For the first time I felt pretty._

_The phone rang as I was waiting to be picked up._

"_Hello?" I said into the receiver.  
"Bella, sweetie, It's me."  
"Mom," I said, suddenly feeling guilty, "How are you guys?"  
"Good. Phil's working out in the gym."  
"Uh-huh, what about you?"  
"Oh, just lying around by the pool," Renee replied dreamily, "I just wanted to check up on you. What are you doing now?"  
"Um, I'm staying in tonight. Maybe I'll rent a couple of movies," I lied.  
"Ooh, sounds like fun! Listen, just be safe, okay? I'll call back to check on you later tonight."  
"Alright, Mom," I said._

_I got a ride with one of Rachel's friends who drove. She was picking others up along the way and by the time the last person came in we were all crammed inside the car. I felt uncomfortable being in a car full of the popular kids. Even in Arizona I was a bit of a drifter.  
_

_We were headed to Rachel's vacation house down south. The route was familiar to me, but I rarely ever travelled this far. I immediately knew when we arrived to Rachel's house. All we had seen for miles were trees and highway, but when we got to the huge, lit-up house I knew we were nearing our destination._

_When I got out of the car I was unsure as to where I should go. I didn't exactly have friends who were attending this party so I followed the same crowd I came with. Once I got inside I was greeted by the smell of alcohol and smoke. The foyer was overwhelming. Two spiraling staircases and a glass chandelier ignited the room. A bunch of expensive artwork lined the marble walls of the home._

_There were tons of people there. Faces I recognized and faces I had never seen before. One short, tan-skinned guy holding a red cup winked at me as he passed. Heat began to rise inside me. I was in unfamiliar territory._

"_Bella!" and I was thankful to hear a familiar voice. Rachel looked gorgeous in her white-sequined cocktail dress. Her blonde hair curled into perfection as she descended from the stairs. Once she came to me she gave me a quick hug._

"I'm so glad you could make it!" she exclaimed. Her entourage of cheerleaders loomed around her.  
"Me too," I said shyly, "Wow, your house is...amazing."  
"Thanks, you're too sweet!"  
I smiled back at her and that was the end of our conversation.  


_Loud music began to blast from the stereo that was placed upstairs. Music I wasn't particularly familiar with, but understood it to be popular. Soon girls, boys, and couples gyrated on the dance floor and I took the occasion to step aside. I wandered into the kitchen in search of something to hold on to – maybe a plate of nachos or a drink or something. Anything to make me look less out of place._

_When I arrived into the equally well-decorated kitchen I was greeted with a surprise. Matt was there pouring drinks into a battalion of red and blue cups. He looked up at me and nearly spilt liquor onto the floor.  
_

"_Bella," he said through a breathy voice. There was something different about him, but I couldn't exactly place it.  
"Matt,"  
"Wow, you look…great."  
"Thanks, so do you" I said, heavily blushing, "Hey, do you need help?"  
"That'd be great," he said as he handed me a clear bottle to pour into the cups. I stood beside him and we remained in silence for awhile.  
"So you weren't at school today…"  
"No, I wasn't," he said his tone slightly annoyed and I looked down at my hands.  
"Can I ask why?" I said.  
"Rach and I got into a fight-" he said, "We had to talk things through. She's pissed at me now."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine, Bella. Rach can be a bitch sometimes."_

_With that he stormed away angrily. The conversation with Matt ruined my mood for tonight. I had clearly pried into private territory and now he was mad. I took a red cup and had my first drink of alcohol. _

_I went back in the main room where people were dancing and decided to finally join the party. The lights were shut off and all I could feel was the pulse of the music. Soon I was dancing with a group I could not see the faces of and it felt great letting go of inhibitions._

_Before I knew it I felt two arms grab me around my waist. My heart began to pound.  
_

"_Come with me," said a male voice and I was pulled away.  
"Who are you-" I said feeling a little dizzy, "Where are you-"  
I was only met with silence.  
We went up the stairs where we had to push through a mass of moving bodies._

He led me to a room full of mirrors. I saw my reflection but I still could not see who I was with in the darkness. Suddenly I was pushed against a wall with the figure pressing his weight on top of me as he hitched my legs around him.  


_The air was sucked out of the room and all I could feel was my throat burning. I began to panic and I kicked at the empty space. His lips were hot as fire as they took mine into his. He grabbed hold of my arms and held them tight above me when I struggled to beat him away._

"_Shh," he hissed in my ear to silence my screams._

_Hot tears and sweat began to pour from my face as I knew what would happen to me tonight. _

_The loud music blanketed my yelps for help. Soon it was no use screaming so I stopped altogether. _

_"I knew you wanted this," he snickered when he heard that I had stopped screaming. My body went limp as he now pulled me to the floor with him._

_As he was dragging me down I saw his face in the moonlight.  
I began to scream again, but he clamped my mouth shut.  
"Bella, don't be stupid," he said, "I won't hurt you if you let me-"  
As his hands went up my dress I kicked him in the groin. He toppled over and I crawled to the door, but it was locked. Suddenly I felt strong hands pull at my hair and throw me against the mirrored wall. I shielded my face as glass shards cut into my arm. Blood stained my blue dress._

_I was too late; he took my legs and slid me back to him. He grabbed hold of my bleeding arm and secured it in place – blood escaping through his fingers. There was no way out and I cried out in agony. _

"_No, Please," I cried to him as he slid me out of my underwear and let his tongue scorch my neck, "Matt no-"  
He stopped what he was doing and slapped me across the face._

The minutes passed like hours. He entered me and kept pounding until emptiness was all I felt. I had stopped struggling and screaming altogether. When he was done he pulled his pants on, his finger swiped at the red that escaped me.

"_Virgin, huh?"_

He left me there and rejoined the party. 

_I decided not to move for some time. The pain I felt froze my entire body. I saw the scene like I was a ghost looking down at my dead body. There was blood everywhere and bruises already forming. I coughed up blood as I started to sit myself up._

_I observed the broken glass that littered the floor and hoped Rachel wouldn't be mad about that. I picked at the shards that had gashed into my arms. All I wanted to do was get out of here._

_When I finally stood up I realized it would harder to get out than I had expected. My dress was heavily stained in some areas, and my hair and face were completely disheveled. I realized then that Renee's clip was missing. I found it near the sight where he had thrown me against the mirror. The clip had broken into two pieces, but I picked up and held it in my hands._

_I walked out of the room slowly and discreetly. I was thankful that the area was dimly lit. Perhaps my escape would be easier to pull off. However, when I got down stairs, my ears met with raucous screaming._

"How could you!?" Rachel said and pushed Matt in the chest.  
"She practically begged me, Rach."

_A crowd was forming around them and my heart dropped when Rachel noticed me.  
_

"_You!" she approached me, "Get out! How could you sleep with my boyfriend?"  
Rachel slapped me across the cheek to the sound of gasps and whispers. They all stared at me as if expecting me to have a comeback, but I didn't._

_I was silent. I didn't move._

_"Well!?" Rachel screamed into my face.  
I walked away. Out the door and into the night. As I walked someone tripped me and I fell onto the cold marble floor. They all laughed and whispered Slut, Whore, Skank and each name clawed at each of my wounds._

_I had no choice but to walk home. No one would be willing to drive this nobody, this monster home. So I limped across the empty highway with only the streetlights guiding my way. _

_When I finally got home it was twilight out. The sun was just beginning to peek out from the horizon. I walked into my empty house and checked five new messages. All from Renee:_

_8:32PM "Hey, sweetie. Where are you?"_

_8:45PM "Honey, pick up please. I want to know what you're doing."_

_9:23PM "Bella, baby, I guess you went to the video store. I'll call back soon."_

_10:19PM "Bella, are you back? I want to talk to you."_

_11:05PM "Okay, honey, I guess you're asleep. I don't want to wake you so I'll let you sleep. Be safe, sweetie. Goodnight."_

_I crawled into my bed without changing from my bloody clothes. I stared up at my ceiling at the sparrows that swayed singing their lullaby, and soon I was asleep._

_I took the weekend to redress my wounds. Renee and Phil had no idea when they finally came back from Florida, but they became suspicious when I refused to talk or eat for months. The entire school was talking about it. I took the rest of the year learning how to ignore Matt's insults everyday in class._

_When Renee realized I wasn't going to tell her a thing she called Charlie. _

I looked up, expecting Edward to be the solid figure he always was, but instead I met immensely conflicted eyes.  
"Edward-"  
"You didn't confront him?" he said curtly.  
"No I… was afraid," I said, "no one would believe me."  
"Bella, if you don't do anything I'll have to take matters into my own hands."  
Edward suddenly began to rise from his place and I leapt up at him, but he was already away from me. I had never seen this side of him. He looked ready to kill.  
"No, Edward," I said, "Please. It was a long time ago."  
"Bella-" Edward said through heavy breaths, "he hurt you- he forced you to-"  
"I know what he did, but there's no way I can confront him. It was hard enough to tell you. I don't think I can do it again."

Edward was silenced by this and he nodded solemnly. I could see that this hurt him more than I imagined it would.

"What can I do?" he said.  
"Stay with me," I said taking his hand, "Please don't leave."  
"Of course, Bella" he said as he laid me down and rested his head on my stomach, "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

I fell asleep to Edward humming his peaceful lullaby.

**So of course this was a bit hard for me to write as I'm sure it is to read, and I'm currently a bit sick with a pounding headache so blegh :x I hope you enjoyed it though!**

**I started a new story "What's Left Unfinished" – it's Bella's diary post (8yrs)-Edward's departure - and you guys should check it out! ******** I don't know if I should continue it or not, I have a lot of ideas for it.**


End file.
